Temptations and Conquests Forgotten Relams
by Jo A Curl
Summary: M'ar faces the evil around her to keep her family safe. Being pursued by a blood thirsty Pirate Cap' Blood. The Scro Navy continues their puruit to return the errent half scro half elf to the Priests of Gruumsh. As the evil grows surrounding the priestess she must make decisions from the tempations that surround her or become a conquest of the darkness that threatens to take her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Captain William Bloodworth was a twisted man with twisted tastes. He liked women but he loved cabin boys more. The more they squirmed when he held them down the more he enjoyed 'breaking' them in to the way of sea life.

His true name had been William Granderson, but he had taken a name that would strike fear in those he made to plunder. He felt that if he could get his blood's worth out of them then that would be a fine last name. So, he became Captain Bloodworth, the scourge of the sword coast and terror of the high seas.

He had dealings with Morgan Manshak and that was one man that Bloodworth would avoid at all costs. He had heard too many rumors about Manshak and if he thought he was bad, Morgan Manshak was the terror of realm space and the high seas. Thinking it would do him a bigger favor to try and work for Manshak to keep in his good graces.

Bloodworth only had one other problem in his life and that had been something he had created and brought upon himself so long ago he would have preferred to forget. But as this one particular problem kept rearing its ugly head it was something he could no longer avoid, it was beginning to dip into his pocket and that would make the Lady of Waterdeep upset and Morgan Manshak.

Falcon Stormbringer had been a royal pain in his ass for the past fifteen years, now he would have to take care of that problem and he would decide how to do it and the sooner the better, that coupled with the fact the Harpers were about to shut down two of his biggest enterprises was giving him a belly ache and a need.

Sitting back with a squeak of his chair, he shouted out. 'WUUJEN! SOMEONE SEND ME THE WUUJEN!"

Thanes Law sighed deeply, Gods how he hated that word, wujen, it was derogatory and an insult to his standing as a Master mage of his order. Harley poked his head through the door, "Captain wants you."

Thanes nodded, "I heard, I will be there after I finish this last note."

Harley backed out of his quarters. He did not like wizards or mages, they gave him the willies wiggles and he just knew one day he would wake up a toad because he had pissed one off.

Again, Blood took a long draw from his mug of rum, sat back, belched, then ripped a loud fart and screamed, 'WUUUJEN! GET AYE ARSE IN HERE NOW!"

Thanes stood throwing his quill on the book in front of him, he had half a mind of turning the obnoxious Captain into a goat, would serve him right. Instead, he swallowed his pride, moved out of his quarters and down the hallway to the Captain's door. "Did you bellow?"

Damme right I bellered! Get aye arse in here an tell me how we gonna fix dis sit'ation wit da 'Arpers?"

Thanes used his infinite patience to wait for the ending of all the belching, gas passing, and arguing to be over before he spoke softly and with precise words.

"I am going to have the Head Mage of Stanis contact the Lady of Waterdeep. He shall ask for an audience with the Harpers and see what it will take to end this blockade."

"Is thet all yer doin? Shitme man's britches, I culda dun thet meself!" Again there was an obnoxious belch of fumes from his rum pot.

"Yes, is that all?" Thanes would have gladly cantriped the smell from the room, but he needed to stay on the good side of Captain Blood so he could get his components and he paid well for his services.

"Cannae not drum me up a good blow so we can get past this sludge we be 'angin?"

Thanes stopped his reflective response of wanting to roll his eyes. Instead he turned and moved out of the Captain's quarters to the deck above. Closing his eyes he began to chant softly, "Summon Wind." He waited, and then it began. At first it was just a mild breeze, then the wind lifted and the water began to white cap. As the wind lifted, from the crow's nest the shout went out.

"RAISE SAILS!"

The hustle and bustle on the ship began to show fruit as the sails unfurled with a mighty flap and the wind pushed the ship out to sea.

M'lar stood behind the bar of the Hoch, business had been brisk and she had seen a few problems come and go but not half as much as the one that Shayla had just hired as a new recruit for the House of Shadows. He had taken exception to her and had been brutally hostile towards her. Every nasty slur he could think of he used against her.

He had been so brutal that he had tried to poison her one-day. Holding her down he had forced a liquid into her mouth and watched her gag and choke. After doing the dirty deed, he stood and spit on her then kicked her as she rolled to the side to feel her stomach start to burn and hurt.

Had Kaitlyn not arrived at the Hoch to see what had been done M'lar very well may have died. She lay on her side, trying to throw up and chant to naturalize poison. However due to the poison taking affect so quickly and incapacitating her all she could do was lie on her side and try to throw up.

Kaitlyn found her in such a condition that she immediately dropped to her knees and began to chant softly. "Throw up, now!" She had ordered and saw that M'lar was having trouble as she laid hands on her, she began to chant softly, "Naturalize Poison." The warm wash that flooded her body brought enough relief that M'lar was finally able to throw up the rest of the noxious fluid.

The guard had been put on alert to find the man and arrest him for assaulting a member of the King's council. He was nowhere to be found. Morgan had heard of her problem and was immediately at the Hoch checking on her condition. His concern had seemed to be genuine.

"My dear, you really need to let me know when you have problems like this. I can handle them a lot quicker if I do not get the information second hand. We will of course see this scoundrel is hanged for his dis-respect to a member of the council."

M'lar had patiently listened to Morgan and sighed deeply, "You act as if I am unable to defend myself Morgan, you of all know I am. this man caught me off guard, that is the only reason he was able to take advantage of my situation."

"I say this much M'lar, if you were my wife, you would never need fear any retribution again." He dropped his hint with a slight smile as he watched the color rush to her cheeks. "Would taking me as husband be such a dreadful life for you?"

M'lar looked down. "I don't love you Morgan. How could I marry you if I do not love you."

"What is love M'lar? It is a convenience for silly uneducated fools that search for the ever-illusive thing called love. With the intelligence you possess I am surprised that you would allow such a fruitless emotion take over your good sense. Is it not possible that love could come later?"

He let his cold soft fingers glide up her arm, to rest under her chin and lift it to peer deeply into her eyes. "Am I that much a horror to you to even consider that your life, your very existence, could be easily protected and sheltered under my name?"

M'lar was not about to admit that the thought had crossed her mind. She wanted more than what he offered. His protection would mean nothing if he were not around to protect her from the very thing he was lecturing her about or for that matter; the very thing he was and she secretly feared.

"Morgan, if you knew what love was perhaps you would not be asking me that question. Intelligence has nothing to do with what you seek and you should know that being a doctor. I appreciate the offer but until I know that it is illusive and not attainable I shall court the idea that I might find it some day, perhaps I shall go on a quest to find if it really does exist."

Orion and Brutus sat at the nearby table listening to the conversation between M'lar and Morgan. Orion watched Morgan carefully as he tried to maneuver M'lar to his way of thinking. "I don't like this." Brutus remarked.

"I don't either, he is trying to monopolize her life and that cannot be good." Orion remarked as he sat nursing his ale. "Surely, she realizes that he is not the good guy in this scenario?"

Morgan being keen of hearing looked around the bar and saw the two conspirators. "M'lar I really do need to speak in private with you. Will you join me for a walk in the park?"

M'lar sighed, "Why Morgan, what cannot be discussed here that can be discussed in the park?" She wiped her hands on a towel looking for Baloq.

"Council business that needs to be addressed, I wish to speak with Lady Kaitlyn but figured if I spoke to you about it first you could let her know what my plans for the island would be to generate more money for the King's funds. It would afforded us all more money to live a better life."

M'lar turned to Baloq, "Would you cover for a few minutes while I discuss the crown's business with Doctor Manshak?" M'lar reached for her shawl under the counter drawing around her shoulders she stepped towards Morgan.

Morgan drew her hand through the crook of his arm and without little effort ~teleported without fail~ from the room with a soft chuckle and a soft gasp from M'lar.

Baloq growled low, while Orion and Brutus stood quickly. "Damn it! Follow on horse back!?" Brutus turned to Orion.

"No, we go the same way he went, he said the park." Orion visualized the top of the hill in Foothills Park then using the will of his way opened a ~dimensional door~ to the park. He waited for Brutus to step thought the opening and then followed behind him.

Morgan knew the two would be heroes and rescuers would follow, so he had teleported them to Tranquil Gardens. Near a waterfall a place he knew she had never been and would appreciate. M'lar blinked from her orientation and equilibrium being restored paused and looked around.

"Morgan you missed the location, this is lovely and very calming as well as tranquil but hardly the park." Morgan gathered her hand in his. His mind still filled with his memories of a night of unchained passion in his bed and her arms.

"I realized that you had never been here and thought it a far better back drop for our discussion uninterrupted." He gathered her arm into the crook of his arm. Strolling with her towards the edge of the waterfall pool, he sighed. "You must allow me some time with you and your company. We have hardly seen each other since you returned from Waterdeep."

"Morgan, I appreciate all you have done for me and cannot tell you how much it was appreciated by my family. However, I have a life here and a business to manage. I also have a country to manage with you. So you said it was council business shall we discuss it so I might get back to the other part of my life?"

"I wanted to propose a piece of legislation that I did not want you to veto out right because it was being proposed by me." He spoke smoothly and with confidence as he thought about the legislation and how it would benefit him.

"Morgan I may not like you for what you represent. I certainly hope that you will have the best interest of the island at heart and not your pocket book. If it is valid I would not automatically discard it because you proposed it. I thought you knew me better than that." She was a little affronted.

"M'lar I know you do not like me. I know that you have issues with me. I also know you have fought me all the way when it came to my association with anything that was a part of this island. You made that abundantly clear when you thought to bring in your champions to try and kill me."

M'lar felt her face burn with her rage at his implication. "Are we to revisit this again Morgan? I mean really had I wanted you dead I would have proclaimed it to the world! I would not skulk around behind everyone's back and try to have someone else kill you I would have done it myself. If I wanted you dead, I would have died trying to see you dead. I wanted justice. I thought we had gone over this and we were past it."

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you get really angry? Your eyes flash with self-righteous indignation, your breasts, oh those lovely huge breasts heave and your eyes change colors. They go to a dark intense green when you are totally pissed off." He chuckled as he watched her mouth open then close again.

"See I have you M'lar, so if you hate me with so much passion why could you not learn to turn it around and love me with as much passion?" He taunted her with his words to watch her loose her control and draw her hand back to slap him.

He caught her hand as it came towards his face, jerked her against his body, held her pinned against his hard body, and then lowered his mouth to capture her lips and kiss her hard and deep. Taking his hand to run his fingers up into her hair and hold her head in place as he kissed her.

M'lar struggled against the kiss and knew his strength was more than she could counter. Relaxing into the kiss she lifted her arms and put them around his neck pressing into him to gain his trust and force him to relax. As she felt him relax she broke the kiss, bent into his body and rolled away from him by tumbling backwards.

Morgan laughed, "Touché Priestess. However, you have to admit you enjoyed the kiss as much as I did."

"I admit nothing Morgan, only you took liberties that were not offered. Now if you are done tormenting me with your attentions, then I suggest you tell me of your legislation you wish to propose or allow me to go back to the Hoch where I am needed."

"Ah yes the legislation, I wish to propose a tax on all magical items and any items confiscated be turned over to the crown. Then the crown will be able to decide what is to be done with the magical items. Perhaps it will circumvent what happened at the barracks earlier this week. We could do with less dead guardsmen."

M'lar remembered vividly what had happened. The summons had arrived when Eric had arrived at the Hoch and had invited her and Kait for a stroll in the park and the prospect of discussing his ideas of revising the laws to add some and the addition of a tax collector.

A guardsman had ridden hard into the park looking for the King, a horrible accident had happened and there were over twenty dead guardsmen and the King was needed. M'lar and Kait were immediately concerned.

Orion and Marstoq were at the barracks. So with haste they had made their way to the guardhouse to see the devastation and smell the acrid stench of sulfur that tainted the air. M'lar entered the barracks her concern written on her face as she searched the dead bodies that laid covered by blankets, with each body she said the prayer for the dead and moved on praying the next would not be Marstoq or Orion.

Eric had watched M'lar with growing concern as she moved with less energy to the next dead body followed by Kait, who like her held their breath as they uncovered another body. Then to their relief Orion and Marstoq appeared from the blasted out remains of the turret section of the guardhouse.

That was when all hell broke loose, the stoic and demanding warlock known as Raven Stormwalker had arrived with Zachary Stargazer. Raven had been allowed admittance Zachary had not and this had annoyed and angered Zachary to the point that Zachary was about to throw a fireball at Marstoq.

That is when the unkind words were thrown at the scro and half-breeds that did not deserve to live. M'lar had been thunder struck by Zach's true feelings and had quietly left the guardhouse to go back to the Hoch. When Zach arrived later he demanded to see her.

M'lar had excused herself from the common room. As M'lar left the room it then left Baloq to face Zach alone. Her pain was still too deep to not feel awkward in his company. "I want to see her and you will allow me to go back there to talk to her now." Baloq was prepared for a monumental battle with Zach. He was feeling very protective of her and he had heard what Zach had said.

From the depths of the kitchen M'lar started to do the dishes, a calming, repetitive thing that helped her deal with emotions she was not prepared to have. Knowing if she refused to hear him out, he would destroy the tavern, she sighed deeply wiped her hands on her apron and then turned squaring her shoulders to go and face him.

Zach pushed past Baloq and marched up to M'lar. "I did not mean that about you M'lar. But your son is about to be one dead scro if he ever doubts my honor or integrity again, you can tell him that from me."

"I think he knows your feelings Zachary, you have to understand. He just lost twenty men and was upset. He meant no harm just was following the protocol set down by the King. However, I shall make sure he knows you feelings."

She spoke softly her feelings still hurt by the vicious words he had spoken earlier. "I also understand that our kind are not readily accepted here. Being half scro and half elf has to be unsettling for most that do not know us personally."

"No M'lar you don't understand my own background. My mother;" He hesitated as if the words he was about to speak were hard for him and painful to remember.

"Was raped by a band of drow and that is when she became pregnant by me. She gave birth to me in the under dark and I was to become a slave of the drow. Shadrick saved me from that fate and took me in as a son of his. He fought for me and he protects me as one of his own."

That had been a day to remember and go down in the annuals of the history of New Damara.

She had spent the next week preparing baskets for the wives and families of the men that had died that day and had presided over the funerals for most. Kait had covered half and she had taken the other half. It had been her first indoctrination into delivering the dead to their respective gods.

She had used so much passion in her eulogies that many thought she had been personally involved with the ones she prayed over. She knew that as she prayed for them she was committing their restless spirits to the grey waste and sending them to journey to the River Styx.

From there they would stand before Kelemvor Lyonsbane and plead their case. She hoped that most would not have to wander the grey waste for eternity. It would be sad for them to do so.

She sighed, "I will consider your bill Morgan. I won't discount it completely just because you want to push it through. I would like a little more information on this bill before committing my support."

Morgan smiled, he had her where he wanted her and he had used her sympathy and compassion against her to get his thoughts across without having to ego whip her.

Then as he rubbed a fingertip over her lips in a teasing manner; he was reminded of that kiss earlier and how much he missed her being in his bed. "Oh by the way, you still owe me a dinner for that other dress I bought."

M'lar wanted to bite the finger that played sensually over her lips but held her temper. However as he reminded her of the dinner she still owed him she felt her stomach clamp down. "Then you need to tell me when you wish to have the dinner, I pay all my debts."

Morgan chuckled, "I know you do that was what I was counting on that you would honor the debt you owe. Shall we return you to your errant protectors before they send out search parties to find the poor abducted Priestess from the Monstrous Morgan Manshak?"

M'lar rolled her eyes and waited for him to take her arm. Without hesitation he pulled her close to him, and kissed her again deep and passionately. Holding tightly to her he ~teleported~ without fail and a subtle pop as they appeared in the center of the Hoch, him still holding and kissing her deeply.

Appearing in the center of the Hoch M'lar felt her world become disoriented from the teleportation and not the kiss, which she was tolerating. Bart Blackheart turned at the sound of the popping noise and felt his stomach lock down. He watched disgusted as Morgan held M'lar close and kissed her.

Stepping back Morgan smiled, swiped his fingertip over her lips, smiled and nodded to Bart. "Hello Blackheart, having a good day?" He asked with a mocking tone.

Bart growled low and turned his back on them. "I thought you had better tastes than that M'lar you disappoint me."

Morgan frowned, "I could take that as an insult and call you out, but I would not deprive Shayla of her favorite pet dog. Don't blame the Priestess for that kiss I stole it fair and squarely from her and now I will take my leave from you both."

He bowed and once again without effort he ~teleported~ with out fail leaving the subtle popping noise to leave them alone in the room together.

Bart turned an accusing glare on M'lar. "Why him, do you know what you court when you stay with him like that? You risk your very soul." M'lar was about to get angry with Bart but took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He took me with him to talk about council business. It was NOTHING more Bart. Besides you have Kalira to keep your interest. Why do you care about me?" Bart reached for her wrist and drug her up against his body. Lowering his lips he kissed her. His kiss was brutal in the giving and the taking.

She could hear him growling deep in the back of his throat as he kissed her, then as quickly he released her. "Just a erminder of what you could have if you wanted it anytime." Turning he moved from the common room and into the now growing darkness of New Damara's main streets. As he left she could hear the howl of a wolf and smiled.

She knew he was an animal and he had coveted her for a long time but she had never crossed the limits of someone that belonged to another. He had now declared his intentions and she was not sure where she wanted their friendship to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fallon stood on the bow of his ship, his eyes scanned the ocean's vastness and he watched for something in particular. He watched for one of Blood's prize takes and there she lay off the port bow about six nautical miles.

"All right me hearty's! There is our prize, let's open all sails and over take her. No injuries to the ladies or children, we will not harm them as Blood seems to like to do!" Fallon readied his crew to do what they did the best.

The unarmed ship was soon over taken and boarded without much fuss, the passengers although upset were not harmed and the prize was taken and secured on Fallon's ship the Sea Mistress.

Before leaving the ship, doffing his feathered hat he bowed low, kissed the prettiest female on the ship, and tweaked the nose of the first mate leaving him to sweep the swooning female he had just kissed.

Laughing he disappeared over the ships side to be hoisted up onto his own ship by swinging on one of the mooring ropes. He landed lightly on the deck of his ship and called for them to make way.

He knew the crew had locked up the ship's crew in the hold and by the time they were released his ship with all on it would be long gone. Moving along to his cabin he was halted by one of his crewmen that held a parchment in his hand.

"Cap'n thought you might like to see what we found in one of the cabins on the ship." He handed the poster over to his captain and watched the look on his face as it lit up with a look of recognizing the familiar.

"Thought you might find it interesting. Is that not the one that Darius D'Armond was interested in at Manshak's Estate?" Darby Denton also known as "Double D' asked his captain watching him and looking at the image on the poster.

"Never would have thought someone as high brow as her would be on a wanted poster." Fallon mused softly as he ran a finger over the delicate features on the poster.

"So old Ulmyth wishes her dead or alive but preferably alive, I grant you so he could torture himself to see how much pain she could take." Fallon laughed, "The joke would be on him, she is half elf and half scro what do you think?"

Double D laughed, "I think she could take pain and would die before she screamed out for him is what I be thinkin." He pulled his skullcap off and wiped his forehead with it.

With the waft of warmer air flowing over him he felt his forehead bead with sweat, "We be heading for warmer waters I see." He looked around to see they had long left the ship they had plundered behind and was no longer in sight.

"I say we set sail for New Damara and see what we can do about this poster is what I think. If she does not wish to be taken hostage then I think we shall see she is given a chance to pay us not to take her. I know Darius would pay to keep her safe."

D laughed, "Then we set course for the island and maybe enjoy a little bit of island life, shall I send a bird to tell the Temptress join us there?" D referred to Fallon's other ship a three masted schooner that was doing as good a business as The Mistress was doing.

"Yes tell Alex we will be heading due south and to join us there as soon as they are done with the next plunder." Fallon rolled the poster up, flattening it out and pressing it to his inside breast pocket.

He still held the taste of that last kiss he stole from her and he wanted more. She was like sweet nectar from a fresh pick flower. He wanted more of that flower and he was going to get it one way or another.

Blood's crew sat anxiously watching the horizon when the smaller ship appeared on the horizon. It was not the bountiful ship they had been promised but it ha prospects. Giving the orders they advanced on the smaller ship and over took her in no time.

As the crew boarded and the bloodthirsty crew began to systematically murder, rape and pillage those on board Blood was informed that one particular and rather obnoxious passenger demanded to see him.

Blood was not inclined to grant any prisoner an audience until he was shown a pin that had been taken from the prisoner. "Be he alive still?" He asked his first mate as his thumb and forefinger played over the golden pin.

"Aye Cap'n he be alive, he is locked in a closet in his room, the boys were 'avin' a bit of sport with thrusting their blades through the door until he squealed like a pig and told us to take this pin to aye." Blood felt his stomach knot.

"Go get da wujen and bring 'im 'ere. Don tell 'im why, jest do it!" Blood had a devilish thought as he looked at the pin that denoted the man in the closet as one of the Harpers he had feared. Blood stroked his week's growth of beard and waited.

Thanes appeared on the deck of the ship with a subtle pop used when teleporting. "Wujen, 'com 'ere." Blood motioned him over. Thanes mentally rolled his eyes, he knew that look and that was what caused him to take a deep breath to let it out slowly.

Shoving his hands into his robes he moved to the captain's side. "What now Blood, what did you muck up now?" He watched Blood's face profuse with anger as it turned that nasty purplish reddish hues.

He had hoped one day to make him pop a blood vessel in his brain and watch him fall dead at his feet that would have pleased him somewhat but then he would not get all those lovely components he cherished so much. "Excuse me, I mean what did your crew not inform you of this time that has brought me to clean up the mess?"

"Aye mouth be aye death of aye yet Wujen. Your pie hole likes to move before aye uses aye brain it seems ta me." He gritted out his thoughts glaring dangerously to Thanes. "Aye say aye owed me an apolergy."

Thanes needed some gold so he once again swallowed his pride bowed low and spoke softly, "I humbly apologize for any offense you may have taken over my jest." Rising he noted that the flourish he had added did the trick and the buffoon was feeling in charge again.

"Aye needs aye to go below to a cabin, der be one of da 'Arpers hidin' in a cabin closet. Telerpert 'im to the nearest populated island safe and sound like." He handed the golden pin to Thanes who whistled softly.

"Of course I shall say that I come to rescue him courtesy of Captain Bloodworth to give you some good pay back?" Thanes knew that the idiot had not had enough gumption to think of that part. He watched a wide smile spread over his face.

"Aye, and tell 'im it be Fallon's crew that plundered 'is ship. That might take care of me udder problem."

Blood smiled as he thought about the highly placed Harper going back to Dani D'Armond with word that it was her precious boy Fallon had created a problem for her and the Harpers.

He practically beamed at the thought as he did a high pitch little giggle. Which Thanes ignored and knew he did not want problems with Fallon or the Harpers so he would just rescue the man saying their ship was passing when they saw they were in trouble and decided to assist.

It was lame but it was the closest he could think to get Blood out of the red with Dani and with the Harpers without causing a turf war in Waterdeep. Taking the pin, he ~teleported~ to the now deserted cabin, moved to the closet door, used the spell ~knock~ and the door flew open.

The portly gentleman was crammed into the small closet cowering and it appeared he had pissed his pants. With a wave of his hand, Thanes ~captripped~ him clean of his accident and offered him a hand. "Please sir, I am here to rescue you and your fellow passengers."

Garth Ramsford looked around and saw the cabin was empty, and then pried him self from the closet. "Thank you sir, you have no idea how terrifying those beastly men were as they tried to hack my door open. I can say that there are some back in Waterdeep that will not be amused with whatever pirate did this!"

The high-pitched delicate sounding voice was annoying, more annoying than Blood's. However, Thanes was sent to do his boss' bidding. "Come along sir. My employer knows your life is in danger and that is why he sent me to deal with the crew of the Pirate Ship She Witch, Pirated by Captain Winterdale."

The plump prissy man took his kerchief and wafted it under his nose in an affected show of possibly suffering from vapors. "And your Captain Sir, to whom do I owe my appreciation?" He looked expectantly around thinking that the horrible brutes that had terrorized him earlier would reappear.

"Captain Bloodworth my lord, now do please come along. Take my hand so we can get you to safety." He held out his hand to feel a soft spongy hand in his. With a few softly uttered words the two of them ~teleported without fail.~ from the room.

M'lar bustled about the floor of the Hoch; the night had started slow then as the sun set the crowd picked up. She knew more ships had docked in the port and the crew and passengers of those ships were now looking for food and drink. Baloq covered those sitting at the bar while she worked the floor.

Getting the orders together and taking them to the table she felt her apron pocket sag with the tips she had been making. That was making her feel pretty good since the temple needed some more repairs.

She had felt pretty good about the temple since Sno had finished her alterations needed to make it a proper temple for Oghmites and others to come and read and share knowledge. The glass copula and allowed more light to make it easier to read.

It was unfortunate that a week ago an albino dragon and rider had arrived and caused problems damaging the front of the temple. She had gotten caught in the freezing breath of the dragon and it took her a week to feel warm again.

Now she had to pay for the repair to the door and front part of the temple that had suffered damage. Orion had been sweet in making sure extra patrols were made in the area to keep undesirables from coming into the temple and doing more damage.

Tonight she had made over thirty gold so far from waiting tables and she had to share a third of it with Baloq and Kathy. Which she did not mind, but if things kept up as they had she might be able to purchase those four books she saw in Salzmann's store the other day.

Marstoq had not been by but was expected soon. He would be happy to see how much business had occurred and the till was filling up pretty quickly. Feeling the change in the pressure of the room she glanced up to see whom might be coming in when she saw Kait with Shayla moving into the room.

"Look's like business is good tonight." Shayla commented. M'lar dug her hand into her other pocket and pulled out a small parchment paper and slipped it to Shayla.

"Yes very good and this is what I got from some of the new sailors that have made land fall with us. You might need this information and pass it on to the right person." M'lar spoke softly, lifted her tray over her head and moved to the table and served her customer's there.

Shayla opened the slip of parchment read its contents smiled nodded, then slid the paper into her bodice. "What is that? Did I see M'lar hand you something? Did she say some new sailors were in town?" It was a typical Kait dissertation as she prattled on endlessly much to Shayla's annoyance.

Shay moved to the bar smiled as she watched Baloq set her whiskey bottle on the bar. Leaning into the bar she said softly, "Give blabber mouth a root beer maybe that and some snacks will shut her up for a while." Baloq smiled drew a mug of root beer with a tall froth, set it down along with a plate of chocolate wafers.

"Here Kait try these, they are something new Kathy baked up today." Baloq watched as Kait studied the chocolate, lifted one smelled it smiled then chewed and tried to talk with her mouth full.

"Mmmthfffpppthh's rrrreeeealllllee gooood." She chewed took a sip of her drink swallowed and smiled. "My goodness they are really good and tasty, however did she come up with this recipe? It seems like they just melt in your mouth and make your tummy smile big because they just seem to melt in your mouth!"

"How does she do that and breathe?" Baloq whispered to Shayla who was trying not to choke as she began to chuckle at Baloq's amazement at the super mouth that never knew how to shut up. "Beats me, but she does it so naturally we oft times wonder if she was secretly born a gnome."

"I heard that!" Kait said with a soft snit taking her drink and plate of chocolates to the corner table where a stack of M'lar's books rested. Shayla followed behind Kait and sat. "You know one of these days you are going to hurt my feelings with how you talk about my natural ability to carry on a conversation and breathe at the same time. It is a talent you know one I have perfected over the years and the only reason I speak so much at one time I am afraid I might forget what I am going to say. I don't normally talk like this if I am not familiar with you as a friend. If you were a foe I would keep my mouth shut and just nod." With that said she nibbled on another chocolate wafer then sipped her root beer.

"I think I want to be a foe sometimes. Maybe then I might be able to get a word in edge wise." Shayla lifted her whiskey bottle and took a look drawn out drink.

"Well personally I do not see how you can drink like that and not get drunk. You practically guzzle that drink like it was water, and you still maintain your balance and your veracity and your ability to articulate what you want or need without a bit of a problem. From what I understand; you should have by all known probabilities be falling down drunk."

Shayla could have sworn in part of that dissertation she had taken a small breath when she picked up the next part which caused Shayla to spit out her next drink of whiskey spewing it over the room.

Kait having taken a small breath spoke again and was shocked by Shayla's reaction. "Which reminds me. Last night when I was sitting outside your bedroom window, I happened to notice there were some very odd looking people looking over your cottage with a great deal of stealthy interest."

"YOU WERE DOING WHAT LAST NIGHT!" Shayla had not meant to shout that out causing everyone in the bar to turn and look at her as she spewed her drink over the room showing the nearby table with her whiskey.

M'lar seeing what had happened rushed over immediately cantripping the table's occupants dry from the shower of whiskey. "What is going on? Kait what did you do to Shay?"

M'lar set her tray down turned to the table that had been baptized and apologize, "I am sorry for what happened, how about a free drink on me and not you this time?" She smiled a winning smile and got the desired chuckle she had hoped to get.

Turning to glare at Kait then to Shay she spoke softly, "I will be right back and no Kait no long drawn out explanation I want it short and to the point kind of like an abridge portion of what just happened?"

M'lar turned to Baloq gave the orders then turned to see Kathy had most of the room under control signaled her she was sitting down for a few minutes. Moving back to her table she examined her books to make sure they too had not been baptized.

Seeing they were just fine she flopped down on her chair folded her arms under her chest which cause her to push up her breast and the male eyes in the room were fixed to the deep cleavage she now exposed.

Kait noting what she had done cleared her throat and spoke under her breath. "Unfold your arms, you are about to fall out of your top." Kait was in her modesty mode and trying to avoid the confrontation she was about to get from Shayla and M'lar.

"Well, I kind of, sort of, well sorta, kinda. " She lowered her voice and said softly, "Was sitting outside Shayla's bedroom window last night!"

Shayla nodded, "See that is why I spit have my bottle over the room. She was camped out of my bedroom window! All night!"

M'lar turned her condemning gaze on her sister, "Is that why you were not in your room last night? Why in all of the gods above would you camp outside of Shayla's bedroom window, did you hope to hear some interesting grunts and oh gods oh gods?"

Kait's eyes widen at such a implication and she softly hissed, "M'lar I would never want to listen in on any of her escapades I just wanted to make sure she was safe that is all, and besides I have camped outside of your bedroom door a lot lately because of all the threats to you and well it seemed to be the right thing to do!"

M'lar accepted that short abridges version and was glad she was learning to cut down on her use of words for an explanation. "Well as for my room you will not hear much but me possibly snoring or talking in my sleep."

M'lar knew her room did not have the high volume of traffic that Shayla's did. She was after all the head of the most notorious organization of dealing in the shadows, as this island had known.

She was still disappointed that Kait had put her self in danger. Softening her tone she continued with her reprimand. "As for Shayla that is her life and she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. If someone had tried to hurt her what were you going to do? Talk them to injury or death?"

Kait snitted softly, "Talk them to death." She muttered under her breath, "As if I could talk someone to death. I was armed." She patted the little delicate dagger at her side. "I can take care of myself I had Delilah and she had taken care of me before."

Shayla not so delicate snorted loudly, "Who did you think you would hurt with that letter opener?" She sipped her whiskey and sat back rather enjoying her friends taking up for her.

M'lar held out her hand, "Had me Delilah." She spoke softly and waited as Kait shifted in her chair lifted her skirt, reached into he high top boots and pulled out a pink handled blade. "Oh Good Lords above Kaitlin Kaleen! Who did you think you could hurt with this?"

"Whom, not who, and well it has kept me pure as before. She has been a great help in some situations." Kait had lifted her chin in defiance as she spoke of taking care of herself.

M'lar flipped the blade up handle over blade and caught it in mid air by the handle. Then flipping it around the handed it back handle first.

"First of all, you have it under your dress, secondly with the type of people that Shayla deals with, you would not have time before that pretty little throat of yours was slit open and you were left to bleed to death on the ground where your cold white dead stiff body would be found the next morning."

"M'lar! Do you have to be soo graphic? I mean I was worried about her and I did see some people that were skulking around the cottage watching me and the cottage but they did not try to come closer." Kait defended her position.

"Probably your reputation for talking people to death had preceded you. Who would want to approach you if all you did was over explain yourself which when you get nervous little missy you do a lot."

M'lar was mad but more so she was upset that Kait had put herself at such risk. She knew perfectly well that Shayla had a special ability. She could absorb magic and she could call it to her fingertips at a moments thought.

She also knew that Shayla had killed in the past and if she were put with her back against the wall she would do it again. But for now she had the top assassins in any guild working for her and it was that assassin that had taken care of several problems for M'lar and for Shayla.

Shayla sighed and then snorted, "The only one here that is any kind of danger at any given time because she seems to be a shit magnet is M'lar. She attracts the dregs of the earth to try and harm her, sell her, or rape her. So if you should camp out at anyone's door it would be M'lar."

"Speaking of, I got a marriage proposal today." M'lar dropped this little bomb softly knowing Shayla could easily hear her over the drone of voice that were a part of the bar that was filled to capacity. Kait had not heard as easily but Shay gave her a curious look with a flick of her eyebrows being lifted.

"Really? Who was the lucky man that came calling for your hand or the rest of your body?" Shayla spoke loud enough that Kait now heard where the conversation was going.

"You got a proposal? Really? Who was it, do I know him, is he suitable? Would you be happy with him, do I need to make a wedding dress? When is the wedding, how soon can we expect you to be pregnant again? Oh and are we going to be bridesmaids? I can make the cutest little dress for Gilly; she would make a sweet flower girl? Oh and will you name the little girl after Shay and me?" She took a breath and M'lar was relieved.

Looking at Shayla she sighed deeply, "see what you started? Are you happy now? To begin with I turned him down. I have a feeling he is not going to give up."

Shayla edged her foot over and nudged M'lar's foot she mouthed, "Who was it?" Kait seeing the words formed frowned and she turned her attention to M'lar.

"Come on out with it, give who was it? Why did you turn him down was he not suitable? Oh shoot I am not going to be a bridesmaid after all? She sighed huge as she leaned back and nibbled her chocolate wafer then sipped delicately from the mug waiting for M'lar's answer.

As both ladies lifted their mug to drink M'lar dropped her bombshell. "It was Morgan he asked me to marry him." The reaction was immediate, Kait choked on her drink and once again and thank fate that the occupants of the other table had left, as she once more spewed forth a big drink of whiskey as she gasped and said, "Did you say Morgan?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

M'lar moved along the docks looking at various empty buildings, she noted one that appeared to be a dive with a propensity towards those that enjoyed the company of the same sex. She had heard of such things but had never thought to look into it further she found the choice their own and not her business.

Pausing she looked at the building and thought it might have possibilities. It was centrally located to the wharf side and it obviously held a minor attraction. It looked out over the entrance to the main docking area and you could see where the fishmongers hawked their wares each day.

She would talk to Kait about it and see if she would be interested into going into business with her at this new inn and bar. Pausing she turned to brush her hair from her face. The wind had picked up and she could smell everything about the docks that made it a place of business.

Moving to a balustrade she perched on it to watch the water and saw how calming such a thing could be. Drawing her legs up she closed her eyes and lifted her chin to enjoy the feel of the sun as it warmed her face.

The hemp ropes tightened with the burden of their moorings as the wind played at the wrapped and secured sails. The gulls were sounding off their irritation at being deprived of a delectable feast.

M'lar lowered her chin a good thing to do when the area was infested with gulls which was a sign that there was a gale at sea which would be making land fall soon. She knew all too well that gulls were notorious for dropping their excrement on the poor populace that peppered the decks and docks.

She cold hear the calls of the sailors as they made ready to leave and make sail or they were following what she already knew that the hatches needed to be battened down to protect the ships from the impending storm. Sighing softly, she slid from the perch she had found noting that as soon as she had vacated it a pelican had flown in to take her spot. Chuckling softly she moved from the docks to the pathway that would take her to the hilltop and then the park.

Feeling a wave of nostalgia she moved at a leisurely pace until she crested the top of the hill and looked to the park below. The shape of Foothills Park always fascinated her.

It was shaped like a bowl with a backdrop of the large hill she now stood on, with a lake that laid to her left bordered by the woods and then the open common area that most residents used to stroll and socialize with the other members of the island.

At this moment she stood poised like a watcher over those below and could make out two familiar shapes one was of her brother Wolf and his mate Rhessa. She watched with envy as Rhessa made her way slowly by Wolf's side then paused to bend over.

M'lar frowned, that was not good, Rhessa was late in her pregnancy and she was now bending over that could only mean she was perhaps in labor. Making haste to descend the hill, she moved with a quickness that was born out of concern for her dear sister in law Rhessa.

Getting close enough she noted that Magnus Wolf was looking panic stricken as he bent to hold her in his arms. M'lar quickly moved to Rhessa's side and knelled next to them. "Is it time?" She looked from one to the other.

Rhessa nodded, "Yes. I am in labor. The baby is coming now." She gasped as another pain hit her stomach and she clutched Wolf's hand.

"Sister is there anything you can do to help her? I don know nothing about birthing a baby." M'lar studied the situation and looked around.

"Do you think we can get her to the Hoch? I can do a better job there with a birthing kit. Rhessa I need you to start panting like one of those wolf pups you and Magnus have." Rhessa began to pant when her eyes went wide and she felt her water break.

"Oh, oh, that can't be good!" she spoke through gritted teeth. M'lar noticed their horses were tethered near the tree line. M'lar took her shawl off and draped it over Rhessa's knees which were bent.

"Magnus, you need to find me something that I can hold water in, and build a quick fire, heat the blade of your knife, and find me a blanket to cover her in." M'lar's words were quick and too the point.

Making quick to remove her skirt and other impediments that would cause the baby to be obstructed, she looked to see the baby was already crowning. "Crap, be quick about it!" Hearing a contingent of riders on horseback she glanced up to see Marstoq was leading his guardsmen on patrol.

"Rhessa, concentrate for me please. Pant, and push when I tell you to push. Do you understand?"

M'lar was between her knees and trying to give her some modicum of dignity with her shawl as she watched the baby's head. Putting her hand on her stomach she felt the stomach tighten and then she spoke with compassion and authority.

"Push now Rhessa, push hard." She watched as the baby's head moved further out. Noting that it had the umbilical cord wrapped around it's neck she spoke abruptly. "Hold quick pushing." Rhessa stopped looked concerned and waited for M'lar to tell her when to push again.

Taking her fingers she manipulated the cord from the baby's neck. Freeing the baby's head the baby moved forward and she little boy in her hands. Marstoq having seen what had been happening had moved forward with his men to form a barricade around Rhessa.

Seeing the baby boy being delivered he used ~molecular agitation~ on his blade handing it to her handle first she cut the cord, then tore a strip from her dress to tie the cord off.

Taking the baby she patted its back, swiping her finger in its mouth to clear it when Rhessa cried out again. Looking up to see another obstruction trying to make it's way out of its mother.

M'lar turned and thrust the baby into Wolf's arms turned to grab the feet of the next baby as she delivered a second one. Grabbing the baby's feet she caught her as she came out feet first and butt up.

"Rhessa, you have a little boy and a little girl." She smiled as she cleaned the mouth out patted the baby's butt and got a hearty cry. Cutting the umbilical cord she waited to deliver the after birth, then cast ~cure light wounds~ on Rhessa.

Rhessa handed over her shawl for her son, and Marstoq produced a small blanket for the girl. M'lar stood up and sighed, she was a mess and needed to wash off in the lake.

Marstoq handed Rhessa the girl while Wolf held the boy. "Well Poppa where I come from we would say job well done, you are more man than most." Marstoq clapped him on the back congratulating him.

Wolf chuckled softly, "Well I am proud to be their father but I did not do the deed, she was pregnant by her ex husband when she and I mated." M'lar had known this when she first met Rhessa and approved of her and Wolf's marriage and had even performed the ceremony binding them as life mates.

Moving to the lake's edge she bent down to wash her hands in the water and looked down at her blood-covered dress. She would have to go to her room from the rear entrance so that she would not bee seen by the patrons.

Moving away from the happy family and the crowd that was beginning to gather she made her way to the pathway to the town proper, taking the back ally way to the rear entrance when she noticed some odd looking drow males standing in the street looking the place over.

Their clothing was tight fitting and left little to the imagination, their hair was white and closed cropped and they appeared to have gills on their necks. M'lar shook her head and made her way up the back stairs to her room, where she quickly changed clothing.

Grabbing her apron she made her way down the stairs as the two males moved into the room and looked the place over. They looked her over with a puzzled look. "What manner of creature are you meat?" The older of the two asked her as she took up her position behind the bar.

"First of all, I am not meat. Secondly, I am an elf and a scro. Now may I take your order or do you plan on insulting me again?" She was irritated by their highhanded manner. The older one frowned as he studied her more. "She could be a breeder once we take the island back."

The younger one shrugged, "she would make better stock for food than to breed with it. I am not sure how an orc could breed with an elf to come up with that."

The older one chuckled, "You don't appreciate the exotic do you?" Looking at M'lar he commanded, "Bring us raw fish and make it quick wench!"

M'lar was half a mind to tell them seek their food else where but when they laid a bag of perfect pearls on the table to pay, she sighed, turned and moved to the kitchen to get the platters of raw fish.

M'lar brought it out and set a platter in front of each man, taking one pearl from the open bag and then she pushed the bag back to them. "This is enough for your food." She asked softly, "Do you wish ale to drink with your meal?" She noted that they way they ate was very similar to a shark attacking its prey.

The older one spoke softly, "Do you have drow ale?" M'lar turned and drew two drow ales from the keg and brought it out to set the tankards in front of them. The younger one sniffed the ale and nodded.

"It is drow ale, almost as if it were made in the under dark." His words were soft and spoken with an insolent manner as he tore into the grouper she had set in front of them.

"Again, another reason to keep her for breeding stock, she will come in handy in the caverns with the cooks and farmers." M'lar walked away from them taking up her position behind the bar. Reaching under the bar she pulled out a book and began to thumb through it.

It was a well read and appreciated book that spoke of the glories of her god and she tried hard to ignore the obnoxious duo at the table. As they finished their meal the older one moved to the bar and watched her as she read.

Glancing up she waited, "May I help you?" She waited patiently for him to answer.

"You read?" He asked curious and surprised.

"Yes, I read, I write and I am the Lore master here on this island, do you require knowledge?" She asked with a hint of caution to her tone, something about these two bode ill to her and she was not happy with his close proximity to her.

"What is a Lore Master?" He asked and that insolent tone was still there in his vocal inflections as if to afford her any degree of courtesy was beneath him.

"I venerate Oghma, the God of Knowledge and Patron to the Bards, my job is to gather all knowledge and to give that knowledge to those that seek such knowledge."

"Then you are a Priestess? You can heal?" He seemed impressed or so it appeared at the moment."

"Yes, I heal, I am a specialist when it comes to herbs and healing why do you require healing?" She had to curb her tendency to speak down to him as he studied her closely.

"Not at the moment, but some day I might." He turned spoke to the younger one with some clicks at the back of his throat. The younger one picked up the bag of pearls and threw them to the older one.

"Here keep them, they are no use to me." He put the whole bag of pearls on the counter, then in unison with the younger one they moved shoulder to shoulder out of the Inn and into the shadows of the ally to disappear from view.

"Odd ones those are." She muttered and knew that Baloq was still in the kitchen watching the two-drow males. "You can come out now Baloq they are gone." She put her book down and turned to look at her Bar Tender.

She knew he got nervous around other drows except for Shaderick; he was the exception to the rule that Baloq made. "You know as well as I do, I don't mingle well with those of the Underdark, I like the Nameless one and I like Shaderick those are about the only ones I would trust."

"They were not ordinary Drow, did you see they had gills?" Baloq nodded as he moved to stand next to her. "They also had teeth like shark's teeth double rows."

Baloq leaned to the bar's top and close to M'lar, "There was once a tale of drow that had followed Umberlee and had been transformed into what was called Sea Drow."

Baloq turned and folded his arms on the bar top. " This island used to be a flying fortress for the Drow that had followed Eilistraee. They were connected to Evermeet and had pledged their allegiance to Evermeet."

Baloq sighed as he tried to remember the stories told to him as a child, his brow furrowed somewhat and he thought a moment.

"However there was a great battle and those that had followed Eilistraee were over thrown and killed. Those that took over were the ones that had pledge fealty to Umberlee. Now mind you this was all stories that were whispered about in the Under Dark when I was there and mostly thought to be legend only."

The room had grown quiet with only the voice of Baloq as he told the story he had told to him when he was a young lad still living in the under dark as a male drone for the spider bitch queen Lloth. Those that had been sitting at a table drinking their ales had quietly gotten up and gathered at the bar to hear his tale of his time in the Under Dark.

M'lar was feeling unsettled and jumped slightly as the door to the bar opened and the pressure changed, Wolf escorting his wife and two little new born entered the room. "Sister can you give us a room for the night?"

"Well of course I can. How about number six, up the stairs down the hallway and to the rear close to the bathing chambers, Rhessa can clean up and if she needs clean clothing I have something of Kait's we can loan her."

M'lar reached under the counter pulled out a key and threw it to Wolf. "She needs to rest and so do the babies. And let me know if you need anything else?" M'lar smiled widely as she watched them go up the stairs.

"Kat, go up to my closet and get that blue shift gown out for Rhessa and take it to her. When you are done with that, collect Gillian and Stephanie and take them to the Temple. I will be by later. Oh and go on and take Jodi with you. You are both going to be needed with those two they are a hand full!"

M'lar had turned to Baloq's daughters and sent them on the way. Turning back to Baloq she sighed. "Two and when I deliver4ed the first one I had no idea that she had two in there. A boy and a girl."

"Seems you are always delivering babies on the island M'lar. So when do you think you will be giving little miss a little brother or sister?" Baloq grinned widely as he teased her. M'lar gave him 'the look' which caused him to duck and walk away.

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it. You want a kid but no takers. Looks like the corner table needs more attention. Since you took my help away from me, why not wait on them?" Baloq moved into the kitchen to prevent M'lar from making any comment.

M'lar sighed threw her bar rag on top of the bar and then moved to the corner table of regulars. "Well gents what will you have another round?" She smiled as Jake Hornsby handed her his empty mug.

"Yea the next round is on me, drinks all around M'lady." M'lar took the mugs turned and yelped as Jake swatted her bottom. M'lar turned and growled her disapproval to the outburst of laughter as her glare said more than words.

"Sorry, guess I got carried away." He said sheepishly. M'lar took the mugs and went back to the bar with a barely concealed anger boiling in her.

Stacking the filled mugs on a tray she carried them back to the table noting that Jake had left her a generous tip for the drinks and payment on the edge of the table. Scraping the coins off she backed away from him.

When she knew that she was far enough away she turned and went to the till and put the coins in the cash box. Glancing up as the door opened she smiled seeing Shayla come into the room.

Reaching for her whiskey bottle she set the bottle on the bartop and continued to stack the glasses and mugs under the bar. "Hey sis aren't you kind of early today?" M'lar smiled at the covert operator of the House of Shadows. Shay moved up to the bar nodding to those she recognized in the bar.

Pulling the scrap of paper M'lar had passed her yesterday she looked at the cryptic message and then to her sis. "Are you sure about this information? I went to the place indicated and no one was there."

M'lar looked over at the information and nodded, "Yes very sure as a matter of fact the one that passed it along to me was that cretin you hired goes by the name of Blade. He said to make sure you got this it was real important."

M'lar wiped her hands on her apron and drew herself a glass of frosty root beer. Setting her mug on the bar she pulled her chair up to the bar and climbed up on the rungs to sit.

"Oh and another odd thing happened today. Two very strange looking drow males showed up, in odd dress and they had gills on their necks and their teeth were very like what a shark's teeth would look like, double row and sharpened to points. They were boasting about taking the island back and enslaving or using some of us as food."

Shayla paled as she listened to what M'lar was telling her. Sliding from the stool she started for the door. "Oh can you keep Steph for a couple of days?"

M'lar nodded, "Yeah sure can, she and Gilly are at the Temple with Jodi and Kat. I told them I would be home late to read them a story. But they rarely stay awake long enough for me to get home."

Shayla smiled her thanks and disappeared out of the door. M'lar noticed she had not taken her whiskey bottle so she sat it back down on the bar top.

From upstairs she could hear the hungry yelp of a near newborn baby as Rhessa was preparing to nurse her twins. M'lar hoped that she would be able to have enough milk for both of them.

Moving out to the floor she began to systematically buss the tables, removing the dirty dishes from the tabletops and wiping them down. Again the door opened and she turned expecting to see Shayla returning when Marstoq entered the bar.

His face was set and grim as he marched to behind the bar and got him some bloodwyne. Going to a table he sat down and began to drink heavily of the large carafe of wyne he had poured him self.

M'lar knew better than to disturb him when he was in this kind of mood. So she gave him a wide birth, as she passed his table he snaked his hand out and caught her wrist. "Council woman M'lar, a word if you please."

Oh this was going to be bad and she already knew her ire was up, when he addressed her in such a manner she knew he had a bone to pick and she was his target for the day.

Since he had taken such formal tones with her she decided to take formal tones in return as she pointedly look at the hand holding her wrist and bruising it with the pressure he was exerting to hold her in place.

"Very well Captain Marstoq if you set the tone of this discussion to be formal may I please request you release my wrist." Her voice was level and set to a chilly retort. He had the grace to wince himself. He knew she was mad and he had caused her ire to be raised.

Letting go of her wrist he kicked a chair out and ordered, "Sit." M'lar slid on to the edge of the chair and leveled her gaze at him. Folding her hands together neatly in front of her she took on that pious look of impatient with him and his tone.

"I have sat now do go on with your interrogation so that I might get back to getting this place cleaned up for the supper crowd that will be coming in around end of day." She knew her tone was politely formal as she waited for him to speak.

"I heard that you were with Morgan yesterday and that he managed to loose Orion and Brutus who had followed as a precautionary measure for your behalf." He was direct and to the point with her.

"I was taken to a place called Tranquil Gardens so that he could discuss council business." Her tone was defensive and irritated.

"Oh and why would he need to take you to such an isolated place to discuss council business when he could have done it here? And why did you feel it was necessary to go with him away from here where you know you are safe and protected." Marstoq was mad and he was bordering on insolence as he spoke to her.

She knew he must have heard that Morgan had proposed marriage to her and now she understood why he had grabbed her left wrist so he could look at her ring finger. The mere fact he was being so obtuse and underhanded about why he was really questioning her mad her face burn with her kept anger.

"If you must know Marstoq, he asked me to marry him. I refused his offer, he attempted to plead his case in a more intimate setting and I was not having it. I demanded he bring me back here and that was the jest of it. Now am I excused?"

She stood her face crimson from such an unabashed

highhanded way of dealing with her. "Now if you will excuse me, I do have a bar to clean." As she started to turn his hand shot out again and he slammed her down in the chair.

The suddenness of the move and the force he used jolted her to the core of her being. "I am not done with you. Sit down and answer my questions."

"You know what Marstoq, I am not so inclined to be man handled or mistreated by you because you have your pants in a bunch." She stood and danced away before his hand could snake out and grab her again.

With fleet of feet she made her way to the door and out it before he could stand and go after her. She had mounted up on her horse and whipped him into a full gallop away from the Hoch, her destination not sure but her temper running high.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

M'lar urged Ebony on his run, giving him his head she headed him towards the roadway from town. She knew if she had gone to the park, Marstoq could follow her and continue their discussion.

She was not so inclined to continue that discussion until she calmed down. As she lightly whipped the horse on in his run, she was no longer aware of her surroundings only that she was on the road to the fishing village on the other side of the island.

Moving him forward at break neck speed she saw the obstacle in front of her and ready to have him jump it. Rising from her seat she felt him leave the ground and then she felt the sting of something sharp as it hit her in her hip.

Landing with ease she held onto the horse's reins until the buzzing sensation filled her head. "Shit." She muttered as the darkness closed over her and she felt he body falling from the saddle.

Landing with a hard thump she subconsciously knew she would bruise and regret her rash action in the morning. Then the darkness prevailed and surrounded her world dropping her into nothingness that was unconsciousness.

Marstoq swore softly and then he got it from all those in the tavern.

"Why did you do that Marstoq? "

What the hell are you thinking?"

Is she not your mother?"

"Why are you condemning her for having a life outside your narrow world?" This last comment was made by the very man who had irritated him as he stood in the open doorway looking for a challenge thrown at Marstoq.

"Manshak this is none of your business this is between myself and my mother." Mars stood and glared accusingly at all those that had offered up a defense of his mother.

"As a matter of fact this is none of your business. You all should mind your own and leave me to mine." He glowered and for once no one back down from that temper.

"Then you should not be discussing it in plain hearing and view of those here." Manshak said as he entered the room. "So, in the future, you might wish to adjourn to a more private setting to discuss your family business."

Marstoq felt his emotions coming to the front as he growled low. "This is not your concern Doctor." Marstoq turned his back on those in the room.

"if it concerns your mother it concerns me and if it is a discussion I had with your mother earlier; then it most definitely concerns me. But as I feel this is not a matter for public display I shall return when she is here." Morgan turned and exited the bar.

Marstoq responded as he typically did when his ire had been raised, he flung his mug at the fireplace smashing it against the wall. "Not good for business boss." Baloq observed as the occupants of the bar stood and left the bar.

"No one wants to see a grown person having a temper tantrum and if you don't have butts in those seats and ale in their hands then you don't make money."

Marstoq was beyond reasoning, "Why don't you mind your own business. No one asked you for your opinion least of all me." He glowered his irritation at the drow tender.

"Fine, then run this place yourself." Baloq took his apron off throwing on the bar and moved out of the bar leaving him alone in his bar looking at an empty room.

Feleena entered the bar and looked around. Seeing her husband she set their son down and let him toddle to his daddy. "Poppa, poppa!" he called in his little boy's voice. Mars sighed looked at his son and then his wife.

"Another temper tantrum with your mother?" She asked glibly watching him bend and pick up their son. "You know my husband that if you wish to make a profit you need two things."

Feleena was moving to the bar stool next to him, sliding up to sit next to him she spoke softly, "One is to keep the customers happy and two what keeps those customers happy is your mother."

Marstoq did not need another lecture but he had no heart to argue with his wife. "I know but did you know Morgan proposed to mother?"

Feleena looked shocked and surprised all in one flick of her eyelashes. "And this surprises you how?" She asked with a degree of sarcasm edging her voice.

"They hate each other! The fact she would not come to me right away and tell me of this proposal irritated me and frankly hurt my feelings." Marstoq finally admitted what was the crux of his problem with his mother's lack of courtesy to him.

"You assume they hate each other but it seems to me that she is mending fences. You must realize her life and world does not revolve around you any more husband."

Feleena was trying to see both sides. "She has her own life." Feleena was his voice of reason as he set and listened to the idle prattle of his son trying to learn common from their conversation.

It was not surprising he would echo what his mother was saying.

"Own life poppa, own life." He muttered listening to his parents. He played with the buttons on his father's uniform. His little fingers tried to pull them and then he looked up noting his father's expression.

"Kan Tel love poppa." He spoke softly then smiled that cubby little cheek smile that would melt his father's heart.

"Poppa loves Kan Tel." He glanced around the empty bar and then to his son once again with a heavy sigh he shook his head. "I guess you should take him home while I go look for mother."

"Grandma gone out-of-town." Kan Tel remarked as he tugged on his father's buttons again.

"What do you mean mother left town?" Marstoq looked from Feleena and then to his son.

"We saw her on the road to the fishing village as we came into town and she was riding Ebony hard." The sound of pounding hooves out in front of the tavern gave a hint that someone in a hurry had arrived.

Orion entered the tavern pausing to look at the only occupants. "Where is M'lar?" He asked the hint of irritation edging his voice.

Marstoq thought another lecture as he slumped over the bar. "She left. Apparently according to my wife she was headed to the fishing village. Why?"

Orion frowned, "Because I just found her horse wandering into town with blood on its saddle." Orion nodded to the door and the front of the tavern.

Marstoq sighed deeply, slid from the stool handing Kan Tel to his mother. "Wait here. She probably fell off and when she tried to remount the horse bolted."

Marstoq moved out to the highly spooked horse that was snorting and breathing hard. "He needs to be walked out. He has worked up a hard sweat."

Looking around he spotted one of the local street urchins his mother was fond of feeding. "Dooley, come here!" He motioned him over. "Take this horse and walk him out until he has cooled off then stable him out back and give him some hay."

Dooley smiled his toothless smile took the reins and pulled the horse to walk him up and down the street. "Did you see it? There was a little blood on the side of the saddle and it was fresh."

Marstoq sighed deeply, "Yes I saw it, come on lets head to the fishing village road and see if we can find her."

M'lar felt her surroundings were damp and dark. The only sound that told her she was not on the surface or in the open was the constant dripping sound that ehcoed around her. Sitting up she pushed her hair out of her face and looked around. Adjusting her infra vision to the dark surroundings she could make out vague shapes.

They appeared to match the other sounds she had heard. The area that surrounded her was damp and filled with water in spots, which lead her to believe a cave at low tide.

The taste of the drow sleeping poison she had been shot with was tainting her taste buds. Licking her dry lips she sighed and sat back against the lichen covered walls of this cavern.

She had to wonder where she had ended up and why she was there but figured it would be revealed soon enough and true to form it was. The figure of the older male drow that had questioned her earlier appeared from the water pool that edged the shelf's lip where she had been placed.

Stepping on another lower shelf he made his way to her. "Get up. You are coming with me." He jerked her arm cruelly pulling her up to face him. He smiled and she shivered seeing his teeth.

"Can you read arcane drow?" He asked in that clipped tone that reminded M'lar of the military commanders that would frequent temple on Nissans when she would be on a visit.

"Yes, I read over one hundred languages." She said with a bite to her own words as she felt him tug her towards the water. "Wait, let me cast airy water so I can follow you."

He looked at her curiously, "You can do such a thing?" He was surprised that she was more than just meat or cattle. He studied her as she began to chant and move her fingers to cast ~airy water~ .

Pulling her along with him he forced her into the water and noted the area around them was now filled with air and not water she had put an air bubble around them.

"Interesting." He said as he tugged her along the water to another site nearby that held a shelf and pockets of air around them.

Leading her along the bottom of what she thought was the lake area he took her to another area near by that held a chamber that was filled with people. They looked frightened and hopeful as the leader of the group of sea drow brought another into the room.

She could distinguish many languages as they huddled in pairs around the opening of the cave. The older male sea drow shoved her past those gathered into a smaller chamber.

He pointed to a book that lay open on an altar structure that had appeared to be a butchering block. M'lar shivered thinking that is what those in the other room were designated as food for these horrible creatures. Moving to the open book she moved her fingers over the brittle pages and was surprised.

This book had to be over a thousand years old and was so perfectly preserved. Looking down at the arcane words written she moved her hands over the top of the book and chanted. Closing her eyes she cast ~dis-spell magic~ The words quit shifting and began to come into better focus.

Moving her fingertips over the pages she began to read the book, it was a historical accounting of those that used to dwell on Tal Shandor, the name of the floating citadel that had become New Damara.

As M'lar read from the book, another younger version of the older one entered the room. "Lomax there are others looking for the Priestess, Telder has been injured he will be passing on soon."

M'lar paused in reading the book turned back and looked at the younger sea drow. "Perhaps I can heal him? I am a Priestess blessed with a lot of power to heal." She had spoken in fluent drow. The younger one was surprised hearing her speak in drow.

Lomax turned to the young one. "Janar, take her to Telder and see if she can heal him. If she is unsuccessful then punish one of the hostages." His words were abrupt and to the point as he gave out the orders.

M'lar sighed, "If I am successful, will you let one of them go?" She tried to negotiate with Lomax.

"If you are successful I won't have him kill you, once you translate this book." He countered.

"Great no pressure." She muttered as she followed the young male sea drow known as Janar. She continued to follow the svelte form of the male sea drow only to paused briefly to check out the others in the room as they looked with a hint of hope to their eyes.

Speaking rapidly in all the languages she had heard upon entering the cave she tried to calm their fears, telling them to have faith and be patient and she would try to have them rescued.

Janar jerked her forward by her wrist, "Silence meat, and come with me." He pulled her towards another chamber where more of the male sea drow had gathered around one prone male. He laid on his back his breath was heavy as he tried to breath in the waterless air.

Looking him over she found he had been bandaged, removing the bandage she noted he had suffered a spear wound to his lower abdomen. Seeing the blue tinge to his blood she knew she would need to work quickly.

Laying her hands over his wound she closed her eyes and began to chant softly. The room grew restless hearing her chant and eyes fixed to her as they watched her hands begin to glow with the healing light her god granted her.

Telder had watched her through pain filled eyes as she pressed her hands to his now healing wound. Finishing that chant she took a deep breath and began to chant again, this time he whole body was surrounding by a light as she cast ~restore health~

The young warrior took a deep cleansing breath and sat up looking at his comrades. He shouted in drow, "I am healed, I no longer seek the ocean's depths to let my body rot and my soul to travel the grey waste until I see Umberlee again!"

M'lar felt her body weaken from casting two such draining spells to bring his health back. Slumping to the floor she felt a set of hands guide her none too gently up. "Come you have earned your life."

Janar drug her along the same hallway she had traveled earlier with all eyes of the male warriors watching her as she left. Each male giving one anther a knowing smile and a lascivious look at M'lar. "Good mating material." They muttered to each other with a nod.

Janar had heard them, as did M'lar. She kept her council to herself as she was dragged less gently down the hallway and back to the chamber where Lomax stood looking at the book. "Well?" He questioned without looking up.

"He lives and is in good health, she is weakened from the spells she used." Janar shoved her down on the floor. M'lar fell skinning her knees but hiding the pain of the action behind the fall of her hair over her face.

"Then she has earned her life." Lomax said as he continued to study the book in front of him.

"But we may have a problem Lomax. Grodno and the others now wish to consider her as a part of the herd for breeding purposes, they will challenge for their right."

Lomax sighed deeply, "I see. So they think they have the right to rape her?" He glanced at the figure on the floor and then to his son. "We need to bind her quickly."

Janar frowned, "To whom she is useless as a mate. The only thing she is good for is warming their beds or healing them from their battle wounds." Lomax considered her, as she seemed to cower on the floor.

M'lar was using the time to get her strength back and then she was going to fight her way out of this hell hole and take as many of those in the other room with her. "Look how pathetically she trembles on the floor. She would not make good breeding material because her off spring would be weak."

Lomax held his hand up. "She is smart enough to translate this book and to heal she has some uses, if someone should make a sacrifice to take her as breeder then I will take her and bind her to my line."

Janar started forward with a look of revulsion. "You would take this ugly breed as a bonded mate? Father surely you jest." He was outraged that he would soil himself with her.

Lomax held up his hand. "Silence Janar, we need her for now, once we have had our fill of her we will either feed her to the others or throw her to Umberlee and let Umberlee decide if she lives or die. Now leave us."

Janar turned in a fit of anger that was only held in place by his rage over his father's decision. He wondered at his father's thinking and continued to consider perhaps the time of challenge was upon him.

M'lar lifted her head and glared daggers of resentment and anger at her captor. "I will fight you all the way Lomax, understand I will not be taken and I am far more deadly than you could imagine." She spoke softly through her teeth as she parked her anger heralding her courage into the forefront.

Lomax laughed as he studied the pathetic breed on the floor at his feet. Moving to stand in a superior form over her with hands on hips he ordered, Get up!" M'lar sat still and waited.

Lomax did as she expected, when he reached for her, she shifted rolled and planted her feet into his chest and kicked backwards with all her strength.

It took little to send him flying back into the wall to land with a thud and a deserved grunt. "Unggh." M'lar tumbled backwards standing and moving to the door.

Making it through the door, she slammed it closed and slid the bar in place. Turning she peered around and followed the hallway back to the chamber that held the others.

Looking at them she spoke in languages she had heard earlier with a sense of urgency. "All of you lock hands and stay with me, do not let go of each other until I can get us to safety." She had done a head count and four were missing from earlier she frowned but time was of the essence.

Chanting she cast ~airy water~ then taking the small one on the end of the line by the hand she led them to the side of the basin and jumped in tugging them all into the water with her.

The descent was quick with the weight moving along the bottom of the ocean's floor, she led them in the giant bubble of air. Seeing the shelf drop she kicked with them to surface and look around for bearings.

That was when she saw they were not that far from the leeward side of Noble Island. Sighing with relief she moved quickly towards the shoreline, having all her rescued hostages lie on their back and float as she tugged them along to the shore.

Reaching the shoreline she pulled them one by one to shore and then collapsed to the beach. The sight they made as the tiny half-breed tugged ten people to shore had caused a stir of excitement on the shore line.

Those on shore began to move to help as best they could, noting the hostages were mostly under fed and weak from their ordeal. M'lar lay on her back waving off help as she got her breath and her strength back.

Word had spread over the island and the residents of Noble Island were showing up with carts and carriages to help those that had been rescued. M'lar kept her eyes closed as she concentrated on breathing normally and feeling her strength slowly return.

She knew after this she would be down for at least three days. It was from the distance she heard his voice. "Stand aside, let me through." Morgan made his way to her side.

"I see you over did yourself again my dear. Well nothing for it to take you to Mrs. Johnson and let her pamper you. She has missed you." He spoke so softly and his touch was as gentle as his voice which made M'lar's skin want to crawl.

"No just take me to my temple please." She spoke weakly while being lifted and carried by Morgan to his carriage.

"Non sense, you will come back to my home with me and no argument." He turned to his servants. "Help the others and see they are fed and a place to rest. I will be at my estate if I am needed."

M'lar wanted to protest but was too weakened by all the magic she had used to help them escape. Closing her eyes she gave in to her own weakness and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

Kait sat at the table watching Feleena move about the room taking orders like a drill sergeant. Kait had said little since her arrival and hearing that M'lar yet again may be in danger. Sat and chewed her bottom lip with a degree of concern as she waited for word from Orion.

Feleena's normal good humor was growing thin as she took orders and filled them. The afternoon was growing closer to the evening crowd coming in and she was in a foul mood. Turning to peer around she muttered, "Where the hell is Baloq?"

Kait looked at her root beer and then to Fel, sighing softly she stood moving to put on an apron. "You make the drinks and I will wait tables until we find out what has happened to M'lar."

It did not take long for the word to spread like wild-fire, of a miraculous rescue from the ocean's floor and they all had made it safely to Noble Island and of course the one name that kept being repeated was 'M'lar.'

Kait looked from Feleena to those coming in boasting of being there for the rescue. Then of all that would come into the bar looking for dwarven ale and shouting at the top of his lungs. "SHUT AYER PIE HOLES AND BRING ME ALE YA GIZZARD BRAINED IDJET!"

Kagar Fireyes had made it to town carrying his trusty axe and spoiling for a fight. He stomped into the room and laid his axe on the floor with a kerthump. "WHUT AIR AYE LOOKIN AT YE POLE EYED DUNDERHAID." The short stout dwarf was one of the most feared members of the King's court on the island.

Looking around bleary eyed he spotted Feleena behind the bar, "FELEENA GET AYE SCRAWNY BUTT IN GEAR AND BE BRINGING AYE A ALE AND NONE OF THAT CRAP THET AYE PASSED OFF AS DWARVEN ALE! BE BRINGING AYE THAT GOOD STUFF THAT FUNNY FACED WENCH SERVED AYE THE LAST TIME I BE 'ERE! MAKE IT A WHOLE KEG, AYE GOTS ME A POWERFUL THIRST TA QUENCH!"

He slammed his fist on the tabletop nearly cracking it into. Feleena wanted to laugh at the obnoxiously loud one but kept her features neutral and found the keg he referred to. "MOVE AY ARSE WOMAN! DON BE A TRYIN' TA GIVE AYE THET 'ORSE PISS AYE THINK IS DWARVEN ALE!"

He shouted while watching Feleena disappear through the double doors to the kitchen. Kagar knew that was where the good stuff was kept and he was not patient to wait. Looking at Kait he blew her a kiss and winked at her.

"WHUT AYE LOOKIN AT BLONDIE? THINK AYE CAN HANDLE A MAN LIKE ME?" Kait did a delicate snit and turned her back on the obnoxious male dwarf. "AYE BE A BETT'N LOOKIN' IF AYE 'AD A BEARD! BUT FER A CLEAN FACED WENCH AYE NOT BE TOO BAD ON THE EYES!" He watched as she snitted again with her head held high and her back ramrod straight.

"I do not know how Beau could tolerate such an uncouth man as that." Kait muttered under her breath as she waited patiently for Fel to bring him his keg.

Shifting the weight to her shoulder, Fel found the keg and carried it out to Kagar. "If you would just keep your pants on you would have gotten this sooner. Because you are such a shit, I decided to make you wait."

"WHY I OUGHTA PUT THIS AXE RIGHT UP THAT SCRAWNY ASS OF AYER'S.!" He snorted then waited to tap the keg. Filling the tankard with the ale he belched and then spit on the floor. "NOW BRING AYE SOME OF THAT GRUB AYE CALL FOOD!"

Kait was about to snit again when Marstoq came into the room. "We found her on Noble Island she had rescued about ten people from the sea drow." He spoke for those that were interested to hear what he had to say as he entered the room.

Kagar had raised his cup to drink when he heard Marstoq say sea drow. Spewing his drink across the room, he stood up. "BOUT DAMME TIME AYE GOT ME A BATTLE TO DO! TIME IS AWASTIN TIME TA KILL ME SOME SEA DROW! TEMPUS BE WIT ME AN IFN' AYE DON'T THEN SCREW AYE AND I DO IT ON ME OWN!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"WELL? AYE BOW HIDE HARD HEADED SON OF A SPACE FARIN ORC FACE BITCH! SPEAK UP AND TELL ME WHAR AIR THE SEA DROW NEED'N A HAID BUSTIN!"

Kagar stood with his pole-axe dangling from his arm, his long beard was matted from his sloppy drinking and his eyes were blood-shot and he was raring to go and fight. He stomped over to look up at the tall half-breed scro.

Marstoq knew better than to take his bellowing or his slur about his mother as serious, he was ready to fight and he did not need many reasons to find a fight. Usually if he could not find a fight he would just start one. Shouting to Tempus to bless his battle and if he didn't he would shout "Then screw you! I do it me self."

Marstoq sighed deeply, rolled his eyes to Tempus and muttered, "Tempus give me patience."

"SCREW AYER PATIENCE AYE PANSY BOY, TELL ME WHAR THE SEA DROW AYER?" He was smacking his axe in his hand as he waited for Marstoq to answer him.

Mars knew to keep his hot-temper or he would have a bigger problem on his hand before it was over because Kagar would go into battlerager mode and then his inn would not be standing by the time he was finished.

"I was told there is a shelf in the lake near the bottom that leads to series of chambers of the interior of this island and that is where they live and have kept slaves and hostages."

Kagar smiled turned back to his table, hefted his keg of ale on his shoulder and headed to the door. "I WILL BE BLESSIN THIS FER HOLY WATER AND WHEN A MAN BATTLES HE GITS A PERWFUL THIRST."

Kagar was off for a fight and pity the person that got in his way as he moved off down the street heading first to his temple to gather is acolytes and then to the lake. He was happy so he began to sing a bawdy song about a scro that had married an albino drow wench and no longer had his manhood to call his own.

Though the song made no sense at all, just the few words he had heard, Marstoq knew it was about him and Feleena. Feleena sighed deeply, "Sounds like you made mighty mouth's day. So is your mother hurt?"

He loved how she transitioned the subject so easily from Kagar to the other subject that had been a bone of contention for him. "I don't know Morgan showed up and took her off to his place. I need to go and find this place the sea drow were hiding before I worry about someone who does not care about the company she keeps."

Kait had stayed back out of Kagar's way and allowed Marstoq his ire but when he began to denigrate M'lar without her being there she had heard enough. "MARSTOQ!" She snapped that name out as she marched over to him.

Placing her about nose to chest with the big half-breed scro. "Shame on you! Your mother just rescued ten people from what we heard was certain death or slavery, more than likely was injured herself and because Doctor Manshak wants to help her you want to condemn her? How do you know she was even conscious enough to protest his help?"

Marstoq sighed, "Yes, Kaitlin I am being a ripe bastard and my mother is a saint and I am the cad that speaks ill of her choice of companion. Happy that I admit it?"

Kait shook her head. "I say you condemned her before you knew the full facts of what was going on. I think you jumped to conclusion and you attacked her over something she has no control. You of all people know how Morgan manipulates things to get his way. Are you going to stand there and say he never manipulated even you?"

Kait could think of at last five occasions Morgan had manipulated Marstoq while she was around and she saw he allowed it to happen. He at least at this time for her benefit lowered his gaze and slumped his shoulders.

"Yes Kait he has and yes again you are right and I apologize for being an ass." He sounded defeated as he slid into a chair next to his wife's warm body.

"You need to apologize to your mother and tell her you are sorry. You always seem to hold her to a higher standard than you do others including yourself and I feel that is most unfair and unkind to her with all she does around here"

Marstoq waited to see if she would take a breath but no, she continued on.

"She gives of herself to you and all these people on the island and they seem to think she should have a different set of rules to follow because of who she is."

Marstoq listened to the tirade and wondered, "_Surely here she would take a breath_?" He continued to watch to see if she would. Again there would be no such luck for him to escape the wrath of Kaitlin Kaleen.

"Then they condemn her for what she is and she still helps and does all she can. So shame on you and all those people who do what you did which is jump to conclusions without all the facts."

Marstoq could see what M'lar meant by Kait's running dissertation when she was on a tangent. At this moment she was on a big tangent protecting her sister's name and reputation from her son.

"You should be ashamed of your self. Your mother would lay down her life for you and your family and you want to go about and just say things that are not true and be mean to her about things she has no control over and like she would accept Morgan's proposal. She would rather lie with a . . . a . .. Troll than marry Morgan."

She was on another tangent and all Marstoq could do was try to outlast the bombastic chewing out she was issuing. "Why on earth would you just jump to the conclusion that she is going into his camp? And to top it off you or Bart do not give her credit for knowing what Morgan is or what Morgan represents."

At one point Marstoq was sure he must have quit listening until he felt a rude poke to his chest as Kait, thrust her fingertip into his chest with a glare. "Did she not stand trial to defend her belief's and were those beliefs that Morgan was corrupt and evil and meant to have Joe killed? The only one of you three men, the ones she call her sons," Here she muttered about needing a good spanking if they were her sons, then she began again, "That had any sense what-so-ever was Zach!"

"Kait! Kait! Hold on, I get it! I am sorry, very sorry. Now please just back off! I understand and I am . . . " he took a deep breath let it out slowly then said under his breath.

"Wrong. There are you happy I admit it. I am harder on her. She finds herself in so many situations that she appears to have no common sense and I know that Morgan is a big temptation to most women."

He took another breath and unlike Kait he did breath while making his point and again his voice dropping lower he continued with his own thoughts at a less hurried and calm pace than Kait's highly emotional state.

"He is rich, powerful and he is intelligent which is what she is attracted to in men. She loves to pick their brains and Morgan's brain is more than filled with knowledge it has the will of the way and it's a corrupt way."

"And you have the audacity to not believe she knows this? You should give her more credit. What you see is not what is Marstoq. Morgan manipulates us all. Are we to throw his kindness back in his face?

She was on another roll as she continued with her tirade. "Are we to assume she has fallen or succumb to his charms? I would like to think our influence is having a positive influence on Morgan."

She had not stopped to breathe and Feleena was watching her amazed at how she could just go on a roll of angry outbursts and keep talking. "Do you not see a change in his attitude and manners when he is around your mother? If you do not see that, then I think it is time for you to have your eyes checked. I see a big difference and I was there in Waterdeep with them and she had no control over anything."

Silently Feleena was counting the seconds as she continued on with her speech. "However, he was kind, courteous, and giving while we were there and not to just us or for his own means. He helped out a few of the poorer of the residents with his kindness and if I did not know about his abilities and his reputation which by the way was being perpetrated by you and Feleena and Joe, well I would have to wonder if we were talking about the same man!"

She fell silent and Feleena shook her head. "By the gods I got to one hundred twenty before she took a breath. I wished I had breath control like that!" She hissed her observation to her husband's ear.

"I know and she can be quite intimidating with her tirades. Orion said he just nods as she goes off on one of her tangents. He says it is best to try to not argue with her or she might pass out because he is not sure she breathes at all."

They were muttering back and forth to each other; which made Kait aware they must have spoken of her. "What are you talking about now? Are you now going to find fault with me?" She was going into one of her snits as she folded her arms under her breasts and glared at the two of them.

"Well I am going to noble island to check on your mother which is what you should have done even before coming back here to bellow about how wicked she had become and to the nine hells is where she is headed." Kait ripped off her apron, threw it on the bar, lifted her chin and moved out of the Hoch headed for the ferry.

"Remind me not to get her angry." Feleena chuckled as she watched the good lady leave the Hoch. With Kait's exit the room began to fill up with the patrons talking about what they had heard and had seen that afternoon.

The stories as they were retold were more embellished with each telling. Before the night was done, M'lar had rescued half the island and fought off a hoard of the scro Navy as well as the sea drow and had single-handedly sent them to Umberlee.

They had all come to celebrate her victory and a chance to look upon the hero of Tal Shandor. They were disappointed when they saw Feleena waiting tables and Marstoq working the bar. A soft hush had settled over the room as they studied the two working together and began to mutter about the service and attitude of the two warriors turned tender and waitress.

M'lar found herself in the room that Morgan had assigned as hers. She was not sure why she had went to sleep perhaps it was she felt exhausted and needed the rest or perhaps it was Morgan using his mind bender tricks on her.

Either way she was glad she had gotten some sleep. Stretching like a lazy kitten warming its body upon a sun drenched window seal she yawned and rolled over closing her eyes and sighed. This life was tempting to fall into with such ease that it had unsettled her.

There were times she wondered if she would be able to find enough money to feed her child. She certainly would not have to worry about that with Morgan. He was easy on the eyes with those cold piercing blue eyes, his hands were soft and his way was very effeminate to suit her tastes for a man.

She had to admit that he was handsome in a soft kind of way. She preferred men like Aegis as she started to compare the two. For that matter that disagreeable twerp of a dwarf Kagar was handsome for a dwarf. His mouth is what she had to learn to adjust to and not react to his baiting comments.

Sometimes she wondered if he said things just to get a rise out of her just to see how she would react. When she did not take his baiting loud mouth he seemed disappointed that she ignored him and grew quiet with his mean temperament.

She had thought about Darius D'Armond from Waterdeep and had found him sexually exciting in a manly sort of way. Then there was that reprobate Fallon Stormbringer the scourge of the sword coast and his high-handed way of handling her as if she were another conquest to be had.

That just irritated her. She was no prize to be bartered over or had for the pleasure of a man. She wanted a man who was intelligent, strong, could give her what she needed in bed and out of bed and was as excited about life as she was.

Opening her eyes she rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling and for the first time noted the drawings on the ceilings. They were frolicking cherubs with wings and infantile faces with smiles of delight as they rode clouds or played in a field below the clouds. "You have got to be kidding me."

The door opened to her room and Morgan moved into the room and moved to her bed. Flopping down on the bed next to her, he crossed his ankles and folded his hands on his stomach. "You going to lay in bed for the rest of the day? Which I might add would make me happy, then I could stay here to visit with you."

M'lar rolled from the bed and realized she was wearing a very thin gown of elfin silk make. Noting her body was chilled and the look of appreciation as Morgan let his gaze slide up and down her body, she dove back under the covers. "Has anyone ever told you how utterly charming you look when you are embarrassed?

M'lar should not have minded his look, she would swim naked in the lake a lot. It did not bother her who would stand on the shore and ogled her body. Some how in this house and being so close to this man it made her self-conscious. "No one has ever made that observation before now Morgan."

Her words were softly uttered as she pulled the cover up to her chin and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. She watched him roll to his side support his head with his palm with his elbow bent as he studied her.

"Do you see how natural this relationship has become M'lar? We are in bed together, which is how it should be. You should consider how much easier your life would be if you were to marry me." His tone was cajoling and soft as he tried to chide her into accepting his proposal.

"It would be far more preferable to bedding you than throwing you off the nearest cliff." He added with a hint of a soft tease but she knew he was half serious.

She knew for a fact he had made a comment to Finnlaya that one day he was going to regret killing her but he might have to throw her off a cliff before this sordid affaire was over. That is when she made it a point to avoid Morgan at all costs.

Had it not been for a day in the park when Farlad a very precocious and over zealous young man who was somewhat of a brat and very poor pickpocket had doused her in the lake.

M'lar was reminded of Farlad and all his antics and how she had run interference with the local authorities on his behalf. He had exasperated in most instances but she was still defensive for him and actions offering to pay restitution or stand in his behalf or 'baby sit' him.

For the most part Farlad could make her laugh and sometimes forget that she had problems with his running antics and mishaps. She had healed more broken bones on the boy than she could remember.

She had recalled how one particular day while she was having a lot of problems at the Hoch and she was at her wit's end when a runner came to the inn. It had been a very trying day and she had worn out all her other nerves with all the trying incidents that kept cropping up.

When the runner approached her with a note. This had been too much for her last one nerve being in danger of being rubbed the wrong way when she had been called to the scene of a nasty situation.

It was much to her irritation to find two injured guards, one of which was near death. Then to find that Farlad along with his fiancé Arianna and her friend Tia Muniz had been involved was almost too much for her to take.

Consequently, Tia, Arianna and Farlad were arrested and placed in jail. M'lar recalled only too clearly what that experience was like as they awaited their trial. It had taken a month to finally run down Morgan and the rest of the council to call a trial.

Having been appointed the Defense council M'lar consulted with her clients and it was decided that she would enter a plea of guilty and ask for leniency of the court and the judge.

The way the trial had been set up, M'lar had been appointed as counsel for the defense, where Gilden Silversleeves had been appointed as the prosecuting attorney.

Prin Salarus was the bailiff, and Morgan was judge. He had claimed that right as the head of council. It was further decided that no jury would be seated it would be a trial to the judge.

Morgan hearing the statements from the defendants had rendered his decision, which had caused anarchy in the tavern. He had sentenced Farlad to the arena to fight one hundred battles to the death, with the girls to be placed as his caregivers to heal his wounds when he fought or to prepare his body should he die.

No one was prepared to see two women especially an innocent like Arianna live in the arena around such detestable participants that could easily try to rape her or Tia.

The uproar ended up with Tia trying to escape and Morgan shooting the door in front of Tia to stop her and ordering her placed in shackles. The verdict had been handed down, the sentence handed over and the end of the story.

Farlad, Arianna, and Tia were allowed to walk the streets of New Damara with conditions, they all wore bracers that wound denote they were bonded to the arena.

If any of them broke any more laws their sentence would be commuted to a death sentence with execution to take place immediately. So they had no choice but to follow and see the letter of the law.

That particular day she had found herself in the park taking a nice long leisurely swim and then enjoying a nice sunbath with a book on her favorite rock by the lake. She had almost felt the sleepy monster about to over take her when she felt a flick of water being thrown on her.

Opening her eyes she had looked up to see a nearly naked Farlad trying to peak at her book. She sighed and handed him the book after cantripping him dry. She was fully dressed in her favorite yellow lightweight cotton dress and enjoying the day in the sunlight filtered through the leaves of the trees.

A soft wind had played over her body making it very comfortable where she lay on her pallet. Farlad was being a bit of an ass trying to do what a brother might do to torment his sister for attention.

While he had attempted to torment her Farlad had been full of himself that day so in his attempts to get her to fall into the water he had made certain comments about Morgan.

The comments had ranged from how he would punch and kick Morgan's ass because he was being a vile and dastardly villain. He also had to comment about how unfair Morgan's verdict had been to him and his companions on one of this misadventures causing harm to two guardsmen.

"Farlad you nearly killed the one guard, and Morgan did what he felt was right and just. It does not prevent me from filing an appeal before the council on your behalf to get his judgment over turned."

It was during this conversation that Morgan had appeared with a subtle pop by her rock and Farlad. It almost seemed that Morgan had monitored their conversation because as he previously done to Joe he now did to Farlad and began baiting him.

M'lar who had taken a tump into the lake just as Morgan had appeared came out of the water furious with Farlad and with Morgan for putting her in that position to now appear as if she wore nothing at all with the dress hugging her form.

M'lar had made it a point to not wear under garments on oppressively hot days that were filled with humidity and today had been such a day. Now as she stood dripping wet, her hair hanging in her face she was about to march off and write off both Farlad and Morgan for being total Asses.

When a soft warm air flowed over her body drying her clothing and her hair just enough to make it manageable. Then he arrested her forward moment by teleporting in front of her stepping out of her shadow and making her jump.

"Morgan! Stop doing that it's so creepy." She took a deep breath and had let it out slowly. "Now excuse me." She moved past him only to feel him capture her upper arm and bring her around to his side tucking her arm into his. Her reaction had sent him into a fit of girlish giggles.

Those outbursts of giggles at her expense was beginning to wear on her one last nerve and she was not about to go through with dueling verbal repartee with Morgan especially today after Farlad had pushed all her buttons.

"I was looking for a beautiful priestess and look, I found one." M'lar made it a point to look around to see whom he was referring to, perhaps Kait had come into the park and he was talking about her.

"Oh, who were you looking for?" She was truly confused by his reference to a beautiful priestess. Since she was the only female in the area surly he could not mean her. Her face was beginning to grow with a soft flush of embarrassment noting his gaze was locked on her.

"I was talking about you, do you see any other priestess in the area?" He was being such a smooth operator and using all his charm for her benefit to show Farlad he could manipulate the situation to his advantage.

M'lar smiled tensely, "Thank you I think." She said a little uncertain of why he was all of a sudden being so solicitous to her after hearing he was about to shove her off a cliff. "What can I do for you Morgan? I am sure you have much more important things to attend to than to come and visit me in the park."

"Well I could not think of a more enjoyable way to spend my time than in the company of a beautiful woman. Besides I have something I wanted to give you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black jewelers bag. Taking her hand and opening it palm up he poured a lovely miniature ivory scroll into her hand.

M'lar cupped her hand looking at the delicately carved ivory scroll and smiled. "Why Morgan it is lovely and very valuable. It has some magical properties to it, I can feel its power in my hand." She studied it and sighed softly then handed it back to Morgan.

"Thank you for showing me this. I am sure it meant something to some priest of priestess of Oghma." She sighed as she waited for him to take it back.

"No I wish you to have it, it belonged to a fellow priest that died on one of my ships." What he had not told her was the priest had been killed on a ship that his men had plundered and that was part of the booty that had been taken along with the ship.

"Obviously it was meant for a follower of Oghma. I have no use for it."

M'lar was so thrilled with the gift to Morgan's surprise and delight she had unconsciously thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you Morgan, it makes it so easy to use this artifact than the scroll in the scroll case to carry around. I shall treasure it."

Morgan had watched her with a sly smile that had been observed by Farlad and he used this opportunity to slink off into the growing dusk of the wood line. Morgan had watched the obnoxious youth disappear with only a slight frown to his lips.

Watching Farlad disappear he focused his gaze upon the woman in front of him remembering how delightful her body had looked through her dress earlier and finding he was aroused by her. She smelled of lilacs and freshness as she stood at his side.

It was then he had imagined what it would be like to take her to his bed and make love to her. How passionate she must be when her inhibitions were released and she was allowed to fill her potential. Oh how tempting it would be to keep his friends close but sleep with his enemies.

That thought had brought a smile to his lips as he tucked her hand and moved along to the top of the hill to peer down at the docks below.

M'lar had feared this was the cliff he had chosen to push her off and had tensed slightly as he stood being attentive. Those memories were forever etched in her mind and it had been the turning point that had brought them to this time.

Morgan's own thoughts had tracked similarly to hers except now he was smiling because he was in bed with her and she was not under the influence of his thrall for him to be there. Granted they were not about to make love but he was there and she was looking at him with that curious nature, which made him feel he had finally made a small conquest of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

M'lar sighed as she studied Morgan who had not indicated that he planned on leaving her bed. Finally with much trepidation and some embarrassment she rolled out of the bed to grab a house coat and slip it on.

"Oh now you disappoint me my dear. I was hoping for a challenge and here you just run away. I hear you are very good at running away from your feelings. This indicates to me that you have some deep-seated anger issues that you have not dealt with and are avoiding. You know I could help you with those."

M'lar moved to the vanity table, and reached for the hairbrush. "Thank you Morgan as always you seem to represent what is the epitome of conciliatory offers for which I can find no use."

She tried to ignore the fact he appeared to have made himself comfortable in her bed and was in no hurry to move from that position for what seemed to be the rest of the day. He watched her as she pulled the brush through her hair.

"You have beautiful hair, I can see why Eric likes you as much as he does." M'lar hesitated in mid stroke and looked down at the hair brush she held in her hand. She no longer saw it as pearl handled with soft bristles.

What she saw was the King of New Damara. Eric the Goldleaf was the King of this island paradise and had a heart of gold. He also had a big secret he had shared with her and she was half in love with him. She smiled as she thought of him and the action soften her features.

The man problem was Eric had been in love with several women at any given time and his wife was ruling Damara in his absence. Morgan studied her face as she thought about Eric. Seeing the subtle change in her features he was taken aback to discover that she was in love with Eric. He was almost jealous of her loyalty to Eric and wanted to cultivate that loyalty for his own benefit.

"You really care about our good king don't you?" He waited for her response and saw she was thinking about her answer. Which confirmed what he already suspected and that was she was in love with the King and Morgan found that fascinating.

With a tone filled with tenderness she spoke softly, "Sometimes I care and sometimes I want to kick him in his shins." She was somewhat honest he had to admit she said what she thought. Then he had to reconsider perhaps to her loving someone meant 'caring' for them.

She was thinking about the day she had confronted Eric for being such an ass. He had jumped to conclusions about her reasons for seeking out Tarin and becoming his lover. That coupled with the second mistake she had made with Rhavin.

She wanted to explain to him why she had gone back to Tarin after the birth of Gillian. This was something that had laid heavily on her mind since her trail and she knew he condemned her for her actions or perceived actions. Which in her mind was unfair and unwarranted. She felt she was compelled to defend her position.

Had it not been for the Lord High Mage Glithcalis she would have never considered going back to Tarin or wishing to give him another chance. But Eric had decided that she was a flighty evil woman who sought out the wrong men for her interests.

Her memories were traveling back to that fateful day not more than a year past and she smiled as she recalled seeing the King come through the door with a companion and frowning seeing her waiting tables. She had been far more upset seeing him come in than he was in seeing her and as their eyes met briefly she turned and moved from the room into the kitchen.

she had vacated the room to not cause him discourse or feel he needed to bait her for being a 'flighty worthless female." Words that had stung and hurt her every time she heard them. Watching through the swinging doors she waited as they moved about the room. He and his secretary Rosemary moved to a table and waited to be attended.

Already feeling awkward and being cajoled by Baloq to wait on the King she moved back into view and took the menu on a rolled scroll to their table. Preparing to back away and give them time to study the menu for the day, he had ordered a meal from her.

M'lar had not wanted to wait on him hence the reason she had gone into the kitchen. That had been an effort in futility as he bellowed, "M'LAR! GET YOUR BONY ASS OUT HERE AND WAIT ON US!" A summons by the king was not to be ignored.

Her day had not been an easy one since she had arrived from the morning book binding and had to start classes because Kait had slept in. That coupled with the cook needed to leave to attend to a family crisis it had left her to cook and clean the tavern. Then to hear him say she was worthless was a bit wearing on her last nerve which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

When she arrived at the table she stood patiently while he looked over the small menu scroll she had handed to him. "I can't read these chicken scratching can't you just tell me what you have?" He looked up at her with cool disdain. It had been painful to see such a look of contempt and underlying anger as he waited for him to answer his question.

"Well, does that you must know common prevent you from answering my question?" He was spoiling for a knock down drag out with her and it had made his companion Rosemary very uncomfortable. M'lar felt sorry for Rose since she was always the peacekeeper and had no idea why Eric was being so mean to M'lar.

He glanced up at her and then gruffly mutter, "Are you struck dumb as well as stupid?"

M'lar had locked her jaw in place and clamped her teeth down over her tongue to keep from telling him he should attend classes with the grade children to learn how to read chicken scratching's instead she rambled off the daily offering of lamb, fish, beef or ham. She waited patiently for him to order.

Finally he asked for the roast beef. She had then smiled tightly at Rosemary and asked her what she would like to have. Rosemary asked for something simple a bowl of soup with some of M'lar's homemade bread.

M'lar turned to get the orders and when she had returned she had discovered that Rosemary had been summoned away and in her place sat Gilden Silversleeves. M'lar hesitated turned with her heavy tray and set the bowl of soup on the bar.

Moving to the table, M'lar was tense with Eric but smiled for Gilden. "What will you have Gilden?" She set the plate down in front of Eric, and then placed his eating utensils in front of him. Eric grumbled about it taking her long enough and had wondered if she had to chase down his cow and butcher it.

She ignored the grumblings of the king and moved to stand next to Gilden. "We have ham, fish, beef and lamb or would you like some beef stew?"

Gilden had to think about it as he watched Eric tear into the beef roast she had brought him and then watched him shove the plate back after one bite.

"It's not fit to eat, take it back. It's too bland and has no flavor to it." M'lar had cooked that roast herself and she knew it was tender and succulent. Bending over the King's arm she snagged a piece of the beef and tasted it.

The meat melted in her mouth and was full of flavor even if it was over cooked by her standards.

"What do you mean it does not have enough flavor? Well fine you want frigging flavor you are going to get flavor." Grabbing the plate she picked it up and carried it back to the kitchen and threw the meat out to the stray alley cats.

Moving to the stove she slapped a big hunk of meat on the platter, then added potatoes, carrots, and corn. Moving to the herb table she pulled out hot peppers and cut them up on the piece of meat, then she salted out the potatoes adding a hint of cayenne pepper to add to the flavor.

Fixing Gilden a plate of roast beef with gravy and potatoes she added corn and bread to his plate and moved back out to the common room. The whole time she was fixing the dinner for the King and Gilden all she could hear was his running commentary about how worthless she was.

This only added fuel to the fire of her already burning anger. Sitting the plate in front of the King none too gently she stepped back and waited as he cut into the beef and took a bite then yelped in pain. "What the deuce! Did you just try to poison me woman? Water! I need water!"

M'lar smiled tightly moved to the kitchen ran a bucket full of water came out and moved up the stairs to the balcony over head. Taking aim she dumped the bucket of water onto the King.

As the water hit the King he screamed, "M'lar! Your ass is mine!" He jumped up dripping wet. M'lar saw she was in trouble but he looked so funny dripping wet and she began to laugh until she realized that he had taken the stairs two at a time to charge at her.

Ducking around the large table on the upper deck she found herself pinned against the wall as he reached across the table and grabbed her dragging her across the table to throw her over his shoulder and march into her room. There he threw her across the bed then sat and dragged her back across his lap and began to spank her.

It has all been fun and games until she laid quietly across his lap blushing and near tears. He stood her up and looked at her. "Next time someone tells you to listen to them then do it. You make less trouble for yourself and for those that care about you."

That is when an emotional door opened for them both and confessions were made. M'lar had told him how Glithcalis had pressured her into accepting Tarin because he had changed and told her to take him back. Where she would have not have given him the time of day. Eric knew how much she had respected Glith and swore under his breath softly.

"That arrogant gold elf needs his head slapped and his ass kicked for saying that. M'lar you knew I would have accepted your child as my own and you would have not wanted for anything. I would have laid the world at your feet had you stayed away from that dark bastard."

"Eric how could I have come to you and expected you to keep me like the kings plaything? You know as well as I do that I would never transgress against another woman's claim and I was certainly not going to allow you to take care of me."

She had watched him reach into his pocket and bring out his golden flask he always carried in his pocket and as he sipped M'lar caught the scent and she wrinkled her nose. "You never told me why you drink blood Eric." She had spoken softly to not embarrass him. She had moved to sit by his side and he had laid back and closed his eyes.

"On one campaign something went horribly wrong my dear and I found myself cursed to being something I never would have thought I could be. I had to go to a wizard and the only way I can control my blood lust is to take small sips from this flask daily."

"Oh Eric! I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She had laid her hand on his and he had lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss against her fingers.

"M'lar just avoid necromancers and we will be fine my dear." He tipped her chin up and place a light kiss on her lips. "Try to follow the rules of your heart and not obligation and remember you are loved if not by me then by this island that has come to depend on you."

His words had been so sincere and heart-felt that she was moved to misty eyes. As he stood to leave the door to Gillian's room opened and Gillian had toddled out of her room. Her eyes half filled with sleep and looking at the tall man in the green rangers clothing. She smiled and pointed, "Dadadadada." She toddled to his legs and hugged them.

M'lar had blushed, "Sorry Eric, she calls every man Da da. I tell her that her father is dead and she still looks for a father." Eric had hefted Gillian up on his shoulders.

"I think she would make a fine little ranger some day M'lar. What do you think little one?" He had tickled her belly and she had looked at him so seriously then she smiled and giggled.

"Ranger! Wanna be Ranger Like Uncle Eric!" She hugged his neck and M'lar could see he was affected by her spontaneous actions of just being an innocent little girl.

Reluctantly he had handed her over to her mother, leaned over kissed M'lar's cheek then kissed Gillian's cheek and was gone from her room.

It had been later when Marstoq had heard that Eric had been doused with water and had spanked M'lar that he remarked. "Why could you not find someone like him to be her father."

M'lar had said nothing to the comment he had made. She had picked up Gillian and left the Hoch going to temple and not returning for a few days. She had decided she was going to let her feelings about how he felt over her daughter and her daughter's father sink in when he had to take care of his business.

That was also the day she had actually made a trip to the far side of the island and had went to Tarin's old temple and had met up with some with a wild elf by the name of Xurr Darr. He had become another chapter of her complicated life and had run into problems with Morgan.

Morgan had watched her as she continued to lazily brush out her hair. "M'lar, are you avoiding me?" He teased to try to get her attention he had noticed she had withdrawn into her own thoughts and it was after he had teased her about Eric.

"Did I offend you when I asked you about Eric?" He had pushed himself up on the pillows and sat with his fingers locked behind his head and ankles crossed.

She laid down her brush and glanced up. "No, not really." She stood and moved to sit on the foot of the bed to look at Morgan. " I was just thinking, I wished I had taken the time to get to know you better." She had stretched across the foot of the bed on her stomach and was looking at her fingernails as she spoke.

Morgan looked surprised. "Why would you wish to get to know me better?" He was intrigued she had never shown this much ease or acting so relaxed around him before now.

"Because I think you have a lot to offer and that you have been treated unfairly and especially by me. I suppose it was because of how Marstoq always told me not to trust you and that you were evil." She picked at the grit she thought she saw under her nails. Then she moved to get the hair brush and returned to the bed to look at the hair she had caught in the bristles.

Absently she began to pull at the hair she had left in the brush as she spoke, her words had taken on a soft contemplative tone.

"I think you are intelligent and you don't want people to think you are a kind man with a heart. You like being thought of as a fiend or bad influence." She had rolled over on her back and looked at the ceiling as she thought about her train of thought.

Morgan chuckled. "I really don't care what people think of me M'lar. Well that is not true, I do care what you think of me. You always seemed to hate me and well I suppose that is what set the tone of our association." He had shifted looking down at her from his new position he had taken on the bed.

"I did not hate you. I just did not trust you Morgan, you have to admit that you were being a shit. Then there was that whole ugly mess with Joe and I saw how cruel you could be and frankly Katon was not your biggest fan either. She told me a lot of horrid things about you."

"Are you aware that Katon had come to me to ask me to take her back that Joe was harassing her and expecting things from her and she was not ready to give them back?" He had dropped his voice so that it was soft and sounded like a seductive whisper against her skin.

"No, I was told that you wanted her back because you wanted to get even with Joe. Katon made it a point to say you had become something darker than she ever thought you could be and she was afraid of you." Again there was that open frankness that had disarmed him in the beginning.

Morgan frowned, he knew he should have killed Katon a long time ago and he regretted now that he had not. "Really, well Katon told me that Joe was being too demanding of her and that she needed to be rescued from him. Of course with the feelings I had for her at one time, I felt it would be only the right thing to do."

"So it was an act of chivalry?" She looked deep into his eyes thinking she could see his soul and was surprised to see he really was soulless at times.

M'lar held the brush in her hand and sighed, "Morgan why did she look so fearful the night you came to claim her back?" She turned her head and suddenly realized how intimate this was with him lying over her and she laying at the foot of the bed.

"Fearful? When I took her home that night she was in my bed thanking me for rescuing her from him. I think M'lar she was manipulating you with her poor pitiful me attitude. Katon was a follower of Lovitar my dear never let that be something you forget."

Morgan had taken his finger and tapped her the tip of her nose as he smiled into her gaze. "She was a liar and she was a vindictive woman who knew I had started showing an interest in someone else. She was using you and manipulating you away from me because she knew I had lost interest in her and taken an interest in you."

M'lar looked curious. "You told me you loved Katon with all your heart Morgan, how can you have said that to me and not mean it?" she was aghast at how fickle he could be.

"I could say it to protect her from what I perceived was a situation that she had found herself in by her own devices and what she had meant to me before. What I failed to see and realize was that there was someone else making my life unbearable if not turning me upside down and wondering why she hated me so much."

He had lowered his face close to hers and held her gaze with his own intense gaze. "M'lar it was you that was there always you challenging me to be better and try to impress you." He had leaned closer until his lips were close to her lips and then he kissed her.

M'lar started to protest and then decided to give in to the moment and she returned the kiss with as much passion as she had received from the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his kiss holding her close and finding she was more pliable without his mental manipulations.

Then she put up the wall and broke the kiss rolling from the bed. Her face was a flame with her embarrassment. Confused he smiled sheepishly. "Did I do something wrong?" He teased lightly to restore the easy mood they had earlier.

"No it is not you Morgan, its me. I . . I . .. " She moved to the closet and found her clothing had been washed and was hung neatly in the closet. "Excuse me, I need to get dressed and head to temple."

Morgan slid from the bed and moved to turn her into his body. "M'lar why do you always pull away when you start to feel? What has happened to you to make you feel this way?"

She had tucked her chin and turned her face away from his view. She was afraid that he might see that she was confused and afraid of what he was doing to her emotions and her life.

He had managed to manipulate her at every turn and now he was trying to control her and she was not ready to be controlled.

Taking his fingertips he lifted her chin so he could peer into her eyes. "What? What has made you afraid to feel or to wish a man to hold you? You spend so much time pushing men away that you miss out on so much."

"Morgan you do not believe in love but I do. I want love from the man who I finally give myself to completely. So many men have just taken from me and expected me to fall at their feet. I would like to think that I am complicated enough that there is someone out there willing to love me and show me love."

She tried to pull from his hold and found he was stronger than he appeared. Looking at him with a hesitancy that suggested she was afraid she frowned. "Morgan I want love you do not love me if anything you resent me and hate me as much as I resent and dislike you."

Still holding tightly to her he laughed, "Well I have been elevated to dislike, that is something." He liked her spontaneous reaction earlier.

He decided that it was so much sweeter; if he did not have to result to ego whipping her. It was less wear and tear on his psp's and that was all the better.

However if she continued to resist him and he wanted her then so be it he would take what he wanted. He never let anything stand in his way before and she was so sweet when taken.

Looking into her eyes he smiled as he waited to see which way this would play out. When a soft knock upon the door interrupted their little head to head.

Morgan hid his frown and irritation at the sudden interruption behind a studied look to the door. "Who is it?"

He spoke commandingly which allowed the person on the other side of that door and if it were one of his staff; he knew that they would know by the tone of his voice he was not happy with the interruption.

Mrs. Hudson loathed interrupting but she had no choice. "Doctor, we have a guest and they are very insistent on seeing Lady M'lar."

Morgan wanted to throttle whomever it was that had dared to interrupt him. "You cannot send them away?" He looked at her nearly pliable in his arms and then the door.

"It is Lady Kaitlin and she insists on seeing M'lar." Mrs. Hudson hoped that later this would not cost her dearly for bringing this news to her employer. He did scare her when he used that tone.

M'lar brightened and pulled from his hold. "Kait?" she smiled and it changed her to a radiantly happy woman who was all the more charming and beautiful for his sexual needs.

"M'lar look at me." Morgan turned her back to him, his eyes took on an intense look, opening her mind he pushed with ~ego whip~. He watched as she turned back to him and he smiled as she looked at him waiting for his next words. He then pushed forward with the will of his way and ~placed suggestions~ in her mind.

The first suggestion was to sleep. The second suggestion was the more corruptible and contemptible of all his suggestions and that was when she awoke to seek him out and give herself to him completely. In her deepest recesses he put the suggestion that she would come to him and seduce him.

Catching her as she collapsed against him her body crumpling he easily slid his arms under her legs and then her back and carried her to the bed. There he staged her in restful pose of a deep sleep.

Moving to the door he pulled it open and looked at the startled Mrs. Hudson. "I am sorry Mrs. Hudson, but I was afraid you would awaken the Priestess and she is still so exhausted that she is sleeping so soundly I did not wish her awaken. Where is the Lady Kaitlin?"

Mrs. Hudson quickly averted her eyes from Morgan's. "I placed her in the parlor my lord, shall I send her away and ask her to return?" She was glad that he seemed all the more amenable to her.

Shifting her gaze to the floor she watched him out of her peripheral as he straightened his coat and smoothed his hair back. She could easily imagine what had gone on in that room and as soon as he was down the stairs she was going in to check on Lady M'lar to make sure she had not been molested.

Morgan planted a cordial and very practiced smile on his lips, looked to the head of the stairs and moved with confidence to the steps. Mrs. Hudson waited for the sound of the parlor door closing and then opened the door to M'lar's room.

She was far too nice to be caught up in Doctor' Manshak's diabolical manipulation games and she would be damned if she would allow M'lar to be harmed while under her care. Moving to the bed it was as he had said, she was sleeping soundly.

Lightly shaking her shoulder, she called lightly, "Priestess? Lady M'lar?" She watched the door and then the sleeping form on the bed. Seeing she was not going to awaken Mrs. Johnson sighed deeply. She dearly hoped this had been a natural sleep for her and not one of Morgan's tricks.

Turning from the room she carefully closed the door behind her with a soft click. Moving down the hallway she prayed to her god that M'lar would awaken soon and make her way out of this house of evil and manipulations.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fallon watched the coastline come into view of the Island of Tal Shandor. He was anxious to see what had changed since his last visit over five years past. One thing had changed and that had been the arrival of a certain lovely half-breed named M'lar.

As he thought about M'lar he smiled, which caught the attention of Alexander the first mate. "What makes you so happy Captain?" He asked as he shifted his hat to contain his hair under its confines.

Fallon had thought about it and knew it was the fact they would be making land fall and he was going to be snuggling up with something soft and smelled a lot better than his crew. "I was thinking of a nice long hot bath, my belly filled with good rum and food and something soft to cuddle up with tonight me dear boy. Aye should be thinking the same thing."

Fallon moved from the helm of his ship leaving Alex to make way to the docks. As they coasted under half sails to the nearest docking berth, the men watching the dock walkers wave, wink and show their wares to which they gave hearty catcalls.

"Aye Sailor, aye like whut aye sees?" They would call back and show their bubbies and hike up their skirts in a tempting offer to starving eyes of the sailors.

The calls were always, "Aye can handle me!" To the more direct requests.

"Show me aye bubbies!" That would get a spattering of ribald laughter and one such dock whore would drop her top and shake her titties at them. Which would set off another round of ribald laughter and cajoling from the other seamen.

Alex lined his men up to give them shore assignments in shifts as he watched Fallon taking his valise and head down the plank to the first carriage he could find. "My dear man take me to the nicest inn possible."

"Aye wants the town or the edge of the town?" He asked as he looked at the possible fares making their way off the ship and to the shores to sidle up to a dock whore and shake his gold for her hearing.

"I want the one owned by a lady named M'lar." Fallon smiled widely knowing he would eventually meet up with the fair maid again.

"Oh then you want her temple or her son's inn?" The cabby smiled widely, thinking he had one of the famous lady's friends as a fare. He watched the look on his face as he wondered if he knew which lady he was seeking.

"Son, this woman would not be old enough to have a son owning a bar." Fallon said politely as he considered perhaps he had been wrong about her name.

"No she is not old enough for him to be her son but she adopted him by blood and she has a several sons that are older than she is. The only true-born child is a daughter about two or three."

Fallon relaxed with a sly look and a gleam in his eyes. "Then it is to her son's inn if they offer a bath, food and a soft body to give me a good night's rest."

The cabby laughed, "Well that would be the Golden Dice to get you a soft and nice smelling body for the night. Lady M'lar offers fine fare me and the wife go there and eat all the time. The beds are clean and they have a bathing chamber. And she should be working tonight."

Fallon had to think about this a noble woman not afraid to work and do demeaning jobs this was something he had to see for himself. "Then off with you my good man and a good tip is in your pocket if you get me there before she comes in to 'work' the night."

Fallon wanted a hot bath, and to put on some of that fancy stink pretty stuff he had found in the Gentleman's valise on that last ship they had plundered. He liked the smell of it and knew the lady he had kissed like it too.

"They have a good choice of drink?" Fallon asked as the cabby flicked his whip to get the horses going and off they went on one of the more travable roads he had been on in a carriage in a while.

The Cabby did not need to watch where he was going when he slid side ways holding the reins in his hands. He knew the horses had made this trek so many times they knew it by heart. "They have some of the best rum and ale I had the pleasure of consuming if that is what you mean."

Fallon laughed, he liked this fellow. He knew exactly what lay in the heart of a hard-bitten sailor. He opened his own valise and looked at the package he had inside his bag. It was something special he wanted to give to the lady in question.

Then thinking he asked, "She ain't married is she?" Fallon snapped his valise shut. The thought had not crossed his mind she might have come back and married that Fancy Dan she had shared space with in Waterdeep.

Personally he did not like Manshak but he could tolerate him more than he could tolerate Darius D'Armond. He wanted to get one up on Darius and seek the lady's hand if not her bed for a night. He smiled as he thought about how prim and proper she acted in Waterdeep.

She had intrigued him and he had to wonder if it was because she had intrigued Darius that had caught his interest. He and Darius had always had a competition to see who could get the most money, the best house and the most beautiful woman to be had.

As usual it was Darius that had won all the previously thought about. He had it all, the money, and the house and now he had acquired the most vicious female assassin in Waterdeep.

Alexis Stone was as coldly beautiful as they come. She cold slit a throat as easily as she could strip you naked with a knife and then take you to the height of passionate ecstasy. She was an accomplished lady of the evening with a side hobby of being a death dealer.

She had worked a lot of the lower levels of different ports and screwed her way to the top until she landed in Darius' port and came under the attention of Darius' mother Daniela D'Armond.

At first Dani had thought to groom her for Fallon. But Alexis had another in mind that she wanted and that was Darius. Dani for now allowed his association with Alexis; she was after all useful for now. So Dani had turned a blind eye to the relationship.

When something annoyed or was a problem for Dani and that something or someone needed to disappear; Dani sent Alexis to handle the situation. So there was another reason for Dani to allow Alexis and Darius to stay together. That is for now until something more suitable would come along.

Dani had plans and it called for Darius to marry well and to give her a grand child she could send to the citadel. The citadel had been the bane of her existence since they had never allowed women with the will of the way to attend their precious all boys club.

Now as Fallon approached the pretty half drow and what looked to be half silver elf at the bar he smiled at her pert and perky little self. "Hello, do you have a room to let and a bath to go with it?" He set his valise down and leaned negligently into the bar.

The cute half woman half child smiled brightly her eyes dancing with what Fallon could only call mischief. Flipping the silver white braided ponytail over her shoulder she picked up the book from under the bar and smiled. "I have room up those stairs down the hall and to the left."

She pulled a key out that had the number 5 etched on the head of the key. "It will be room number 5 and it is across the hall from the bathing chambers." She smiled and slid the key to him. "That is four coppers for one night or you can have it for two weeks for the cost of a silver."

Fallon pulled out silver and slid it over. "Thankee, now about food." He rested his foot on the bottom rail of the bar as he leaned carefully into the bar and smiled with a flirtatious attitude to the pretty girl.

"Oh the meals come with the cost of the room. You get break fast from five until ten in the morn mid day meal starts at noon until around three and then late meal is available from around dusk until midnight hour. After that you need to use your key to get in the upstairs and then you can come to the kitchen and fix what you want to eat as long as you clean up after yourself.

Fallon flipped his index finger over her pert little nose and watched that delighted flush of pink make it way into her honey colored skin. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled a saucy little smile. "And fair maid what be aye name?" Fallon watched her as she handed over a quill for him to sign the book by the number five.

"I am Jodilynn Talmadge, me father is the tender 'ere and is away at the moment and had me tend to the bar." Fallon chuckled at how she had adapted her speech to that of the town.

"I see and he is?" Fallon was on a fact-finding mission and he had found someone willing to talk.

"Why Baloq sir, he has been Mr. Marstoq's tender for as long as I can remember and I have been 'ere for a while." She smiled and it was an enchanting smile as she studied the man in front of her.

"Well," He pulled a silver from his pocket and laid it on the counter. "I heard that they have the best rum this island can offer, do aye think aye can get me a tankard to sample while I take me bath?" He winked as he watched her turn pull a large tankard from the shelf and then moved through the swinging doors to the kitchen.

He took this time to look around the room and noted it was one of many buildings of some kind of drow architecture and the interior had some decorations that had appeared to have come from a spelljammer ship. The markings were course and bold so he assumed that it must have been a scro spelljammer.

Jodi moved back into the room bearing a dark brew with a heady smell and he smiled. "Now a seaman worth his salt would know that smell any where. Let me taste aye best me dear." She had wiped the tankard and set it carefully on the bar.

"It is Miss M'lar's special blend of the island's herbs and fermentation to make this brew sir and it has a kick." He smiled as he heard her speak of the one person he had come to see.

Lifting the mug in a salute he took a sip and felt It burn all the way down to the pit of his stomach and even thought his toes had felt the bite of the drink.

Letting out a soft cough he laughed. "It be the most perfect blend aye ever tasted." He set it down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Bending he lifted the valise then turned, "Oh this M'lar is she around?" He looked the building over one more time as he made his way to the stairs.

Jodi looked at the coin, "Oh sir, aye have change coming for the rum." She bent to put the coin in the cash box and then pulled the two silvers out that the change would require.

He made his way up the stairs and paused, "Keep it for a tip me lady." He started to whistle opening the door he stepped in and was struck by a small child that sat in the middle of the floor of a room that had an open door. The small dark haired child sat with another small child playing a game.

Fallon looked through the open doorway and moved to stand in the middle of the door and looked the room over noting another young pretty half drow girl who appeared to be more drow and sylvan elf and appearedto be supervising the children. She sat watching her sewing as she hummed softly. Her voice was enchanting and Fallon surmised she was a bardling in training.

As she sat in a rocking chair sewing on a piece of cloth she began to sing a lovely song that altered the mood of the children. Their rowdy attitude had changed to one of calm and sleepy.

Moving to the door he watched the happy little scene and noted that there was a portrait over the fireplace mantle. His gaze traveled the room and noted it was a comfortable living area. A small bedroom with a double bed, closet, two windows, a vanity that sat in the corner and a connecting door that must have been for the child.

His gaze traveled back to the portrait over the fireplace mantle. The portrait was of the woman he had come to see and the child was the child sitting on the floor, very much like her mother only with darker looks almost like a gypsy. This must have been the child the carriage driver had referred to earlier.

The young drow maid looked up and blushed and stopped singing. "Oh I beg your pardon sir. I did not realize you were there." She like the girl down stairs blushed a soft shade that only complimented her dusky colored skin tone.

"Please it was so enjoyable I had to stop and listen. Do go on." Fallon found her fey and shy as she lowered her eyes and shook her head. "If me poppa heard me he would sure to hit me to shut me up. Please forgive me." She stood setting her sewing in the chair.

Looking at the children she spoke softly, "Stephanie and Gillian ta Gilly's room now if you please." Gilly's great dark eyes turned to peer at the tall man with dark hair and eyes in the doorway.

"Are you my daddy?" She had asked without compunction to the implication of her words. Her eyes studied his looks and saw they were near to her own dark looks and he laughed at the thought.

He would have loved to be this child's father. That would have meant he would have slept with her mother to have done the dirty deed. With the deed havng been done would have meant that he would have impregnated her with his seed. "No little one though I am sure I wished I were your poppa for aye are surely one of the prettiest little lasses I have ever seen."

Gilly rolled her eyes and stood. "You are silly. I am just a girl a little girl but some day I will be as beautiful as my mother." She looked to the portrait and smiled. "Mommy is the prettiest one in our family."

Loosing interest in Fallon she turned to her friend who was a charmingly sweet child that was obviously a mix between silver and gold elf. "Come with me Steph we can go play hunt the human later after our nap. I am sleepy."

He chuckled as he watched the breed's child and her friend go into the other room connecting to the room that must have been her mother's bedroom. "Well good day to aye little one when aye see aye mother tell he Capn' Fallon said hi."

Gilly shrugged and sighed, "If she comes home I will, see ya Cap'n." Gillian moved through the door and from sight. Fallon nodded politely to the girl started to whistle his little tune as he moved on down the hallway to a door marked 5 and opened it.

Moving into the room he saw it had the nice homey touches, doilies on the table, pitcher and water bowl, freshly made beds and the smell of clean freshly made up room. Moving to the side table he set his tankard of rum on the table then turned his attention to the bed.

Moving to the bed he flopped down on the bed and did a little bounce and laughed. "This is really nice." he muttered softly as he laid back and looked up at the ceiling to note it was a pristine white wash and looked immaculate and free of any bugs or nasty's that had a tendency of making their way into bedding of some inns.

Sighing he thought about the hot bath. He was going to get right to that bath and take his time with his tankard of ale. Smiling he recalled how she looked the last time he saw her. The portrait had reminded him of how lovely she truly was and now he was motivated to get up and go take a nice warm bath.

Kait stood her ground. "Well I don't care if she is still resting. I am taking her home Doctor. She has duties and responsibilities that need attending." Morgan was curbing his need to ego whip Kait and send her away but knew it would bring him under suspicion of Orion and then Marstoq and he did not need those complications at this time.

"Very well Lady Kaitlin as you wish, we shall have her carried to the carriage and sent home by my ferryman Jock. Wait here and I will have her brought down." He was being very conciliatory when in fact he wanted to dump her in the bay. But being a true gentleman he was not about to go against the gentleman's code.

Doing harm to Kaitlin would be very much in bad conduct of the code. So he ruthlessly bit down his ire, planted a smile on his face and bowed to Kait. "If you don't mind I would like to see her myself so I will come with you."

Morgan suppressed an exasperated sigh. However, he knew to block the one suggestion he had planted earlier would not require privacy he would allow Kait to see M'lar and put the block in place. Obviously M'lar would not be sharing his bed this night if she were to leave here.

Offering Kait his arm he escorted her to the bedroom M'lar occupied. Kait waited as he opened the door and then allowed her entrance to the room. Kait walked into the semi lighted room and stopped.

True enough to what Morgan had said she was sleeping soundly. She knew M'lar once she was exhausted could sleep sound enough to ride home between the horns of a Minotaur and sleep with little trouble. Even with the bone rattling footfalls of the Mino.

Kait had noticed that M'lar and Gillian were much alike in their sleeping habits. Once they had fallen asleep nothing short of an earthquake could awaken them. So on soft footfalls Kait moved to the bed and sat on the edge. "Poor thing she looks so peaceful in her sleep. Should we get her dressed? I know you must have provided her a gown."

Kait looked at Morgan and noted he was staring intently at M'lar's sleeping form. He was in the midst of performing a psychic block on the suggestion he had placed in her memory. Kait watched him carefully studying his intent gaze.

"Morgan?" She waited for him to answer her. "Morgan did you hear me?"

He glanced at her "What Lady Kaitlin?" He smiled his most charming smile and noted she was watching him carefully. "Did you say something? Forgive me I was lost in thought about a patient I need to visit today. It was probably a good thing you came by so I could attend to this patient."

Kaitlin slid from the bed. "Do you think we should get her dressed? I mean I know this must be one of the gowns you keep here for guests." She watched Morgan wave off the suggestion.

"I bought it for her use when she stays here, the gown is for her. If she wishes to wear it to her temple or home she is more than welcome to do so. If she decides to return the gown then that is fine as well." Morgan stepped to the bed and gently lifted her from the bed.

M'lar slept on through being carried down the stairs and to the carriage. Kait followed at a more sedate speed than Morgan was walking. Morgan had placed M'lar comfortably in the back of the carriage and gently touched her forehead moving his fingers to push the hair from her eyes.

Once again he entered her mind and whispered softly, "Awaken when you get on the ferry." The suggestion was in place and he smiled. Perhaps to day would not be the day he took his conquest but he certainly would enjoy the day when it did present itself.

Stepping back he assisted Kaitlin into the carriage. "Have a nice day Lady Kaitlin, enjoy your ride to . . . " he would have liked to learn the location of where they would be going.

Kaitlin smiled, "I am taking her to temple. She is supposed to work the Hoch tonight they have a big party that Feleena is throwing in honor of Marstoq's birth year."

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Then enjoy your day and perhaps I shall see you later." Morgan bowed and watched as the carriage pulled away. "Then next time it won't be so easy for you to take away my toy. You were very bad today Lady Kaitlin perhaps you should concern yourself with your friend Orion."

Orion would have been no problem for him to manipulate and cause harm to him, perhaps if Kaitlin was there to watch over her male love interest she would not be so caught up with what was going on between him and M'lar.

Stepping back he smiled and with a mere thought he with a subtle pop from the air being disturbed by the transition he teleported without fail to the Golden Dice and his office. Mara Jade LaRue heard the disturbance in his office and moved to the door to knock lightly.

Morgan looked over at the door and called softly, "Yes, who is it?"

Mara Jade called softly through the door, "It is I Doctor Morgan, I have the information you were waiting on. Do you wish me to. . ." The door was thrust open and Morgan grabbed her roughly to him into the room.

He peered down into those jade green eyes that were wide with surprise at his reception. Taking his hand he moved it to her hat and pulled it off allowing her hair to tumble-down over her shoulders.

Moving to slam her against the door, he allowed his hand to glide up her long skirt exposing a healthy part of thigh and felt she was as excited as he was. "You know what I want?" He whispered softly against her neck as he let his hands expertly stimulate her to need him as much as he needed what she had to give.

She nodded and he smiled, he felt her capitulation as he let his tongue glide over her neck and he felt his manhood released and guided to the hidden depths of what she was willing to give him. As she guided him inside he bite down on her throat and began to drink from her.

It was sweet and so nice to have it given so willingly. She moaned as he used her to saté his own needs and his desire was only partially sated as he finished. He felt her collapse against his body as he spent his seed into her belly.

Making sure to not allow that seed to culminate in any unexplainable progeny he had blocked her eggs from being expelled. He was not about to explain why a woman who worked for him had a child that craved more than its mother's milk.

Lifting her he carried her to the sofa and laid her down, straightening her clothing and gently closing the wounds on her throat. He felt a slip of some blood from the corner of his mouth and pulled his kerchief from his sleeve and delicate dabbed the telltale signs of his meal from his lips.

Looking down upon his meal with a look of bored disinterest he turned and moved to his desk. Sitting down he pulled out his books. Business was up again with the advent of the sailors making port the one accounting he did not have been from Dani's boy Fallon and that disagreeable Bloodworth.

Bloodworth was becoming more of a problem. He had brought their dealings to the attentions of the Harper's and even Morgan did not wish to deal with that unnecessary mess at this time. He had bigger fish to fry and realm space to plunder as well.

Sitting back he resolved that before the season was over he would take Bloodworth and send him to Umberlee. At least Umberlee could handle her own and he would not need to deal with the mess he constantly seemed to be causing others.


End file.
